Criminal
by Platinum Dork
Summary: SUMMARY: A Killer, her name is Tiffany Stone, She's the daughter of Wes Stone, but he's gone and his heir is a girl? Will she get rid of the four boys as her father was planning or will she fall in love with one of them? Enjoy
1. prologue

Title: Criminal

SUMMARY: A Killer, her name is Tiffany Stone, She's the daughter of Wes Stone, but he's gone and his heir is a girl? Will she get rid of the four boys as her father was planning or will she fall in love with one of them? Enjoy~~

(PRINCESS DORK: I started a new story. No really? I know right what's with this mind set of mine? That question is for me and the government to know. AHEM)

Warning: Attempt at Violence and a Blood bath fight...

Disclaimer: Thank you Scott Fellows and Columbia Records for giving Big Time Rush to me. What more could a girl want! I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH I WISH, BUT I DON'T...Only the oc and family and also THE PLOT!

Prologue:

"Dad!" I yelled as mom told me to. "Mom wants you!" I was standing at the top of the basement stairs calling my dad. By the way I'm Tiffany Say Stone. People never dared to call me Shay they no better. My dad is Wes Stone. Yeah he's famous. He's wanted for numerous murder cases. Downstairs he's working on a new one. He has to kill some boy band called Big Time Rush as long as it's not The Wanted I'm good. "Daaaaaad," I called once again. "Mooooooom wants you." He finally came up the stairs. I also forgot to mention my mom and everything else. Erm...I'm pretty tall about 5'7. My hair is...erm...Light Brown with blue highlights. It looks shitty, but oh well and at the moment I am wearing a shirt that says Try To Be Me and pink shorts with the word Pink on the butt. I look like my mom who looks like the light skinned version of Halle Berry. My mom is mixed with Black and Italian, and My dad is Italian hence the accent and I guess the name. I forgot to mention something else about my dad. He's the King of the Mafia since Grandpa retired from it. My dad never wanted to retire. He never got caught either, so we didn't need to move around all the time. "What?" My dad finally came from the darkness of his cave. He can stay in there forever.

"Mom wants you." I repeated for the...numerous time.

"Where is she?"

"Kitchen." He winced when I said Kitchen so I said it again. "KITCHEN! KITCHEN! KITCHEN! KITCHEN!" I yelled it. He pushed me away and told me: "You are lucky you're my daughter." He then walked to the kitchen. I didn't get what the big deal was about the kitchen. Me being me i eased dropped on the conversation from a safe distance..I was standing by the door of the kitchen. "What's up woman?" Dad said casually.

"Don't touch that." I'm guessing dad was trying to take whatever food mom was cooking. "You know what's up." She's upset.

"Not really." Dad's an idiot.

"Really Now? The police are coming again." She told him.

"Fuck." Dad cursed...Bad bad. "Well...um...I'ma Leave. When are they coming?"

"In like five minutes."

"Fuck." He then hit something and it shattered. I'm guessing a plate or a glass.

"Why you-" The knock on the door caught all three of us off guard.

"Tiffany get that." Mom called from the kitchen.

I moved away from the door a little so they don't know I was listening. "Alright." I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi," Blue and White police uniforms stood in front of me smiling. "Is your parents home?" Sounds to me like someone wants to give me a lollipop.

"Parents?" I asked.

"Yes your mother or father." His smile was slowly fading.

"My mother is here." I told them.

"Can I speak with her?" He asked his smile appearing again. I hate cops.

"She's not in here, but she's here." I told him and watched as his smile faded into a thin line a very thin line.

"Where is she then?" I could sense he was getting very annoyed with me.

"I can only see and hear her." I said looking at the bushes. His gaze followed mine and he too looked at the bushes.

"What's in the bush?" He asked.

"George."

"Whose George?"

"My dead cat." The cop stood up straight.

Just then my mom walked in. "Who's at the door Tiffany?" My mom asked using her 'acting voice'. If you wanna call it that.

"The cops." The police looked at my mom and his mouth dropped. We saw it before he could pick it back up.

"Ma'am." he tipped his hat off. "Are you her mother?" He asked still gawking at her beauty. Mom nodded.

"Come in." She told him. I backed away from the door in order for him to come in. He was on the heavy side of the weight. He reminded me of The Big Show.

"Have a seat." Mom demanded and eyed him carefully not giving away any unnecessary information. He did as he was told. Mom went into the kitchen and came back out seconds later with a bottle of water. "Take." He did.

"Do you know anyone by the name Wes Stone?" He asked after he gulped the water down. She shook her head. He looked at me and I followed suit.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know." he said standing up and reaching for his hat, but mom snatched it quickly.

"Why? What's going on?'" She handed him his hat and he smiled warmly at her.

"Well he is a notorious murderer." The cop started. "He also has a link with a certain Italian mafia group Larenzo's(1)." Mom didn't say anything. Larenzo was dead. Dad killed him long ago. I looked at mom who didn't have any expression at all. She's good. "Even though Larenzo is dead. His son decided to get revenge, but failed when another Italian Mafia shot him in the head." The cop was now walking towards the door.

"And the other Mafia is...?" Mom prompt him for information.

"We don't know yet. Larenzo's son is okay though." He was about to walk out when a cough gave way. "What was that?" He asked.

"Me." I lied. I wasn't a bad liar. Only my parents could see between my lies.

"Ma'am if it's alright can I check your house?" Mom nodded.

The police checked everywhere, but the kitchen and couldn't find a thing, so far. He then went into the Kitchen and checked everything, still nothing. Where did dad go? I looked at mom who was looking at me as well.

"Looks like there's nothin. Only a clean house." he said patting my head. I grimaced at the touch. "Nice job." He finally left.

But dad still didn't show up at all. Where did he go?

* * *

Princess Dork: Hey Again! I'm Princess Dork! Unless it's obvious that I am who I say.

How you guys like this story?

How you like the first chapter.

Review Review Review in the Kitchen Kitchen Kitchen! xD

P.P.S I wrote this story while listening to Criminal by the one and only Britney Spears. She's freaking amazing and I know I have other stories to upload, but this one I had to put up. I had it on my computer for too long.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I should have listened to my mom. She told me to take the bus to Minnesota, but I had to hope my dumb self on the plane. We was all the way on the other side of the world from Soda pop...Minnesota. Before I get ahead of myself let me start with the events that happened that faithful day. It felt like it started yesterday which in fact it had started a couple days ago.

*Calendar Flips*

June 4th

_"Tiffany." My mother sang in her sing song voice. What is this an episode of Spongbob? "Tiffany." Her sing song voice was only getting louder and louder. If I didn't answer my ear drums were gonna burst._

_"Yes Mother." I answered. I was upstairs in my room playing WWE12 on my favorite controller. The Platinum Controller. It was my favorite one, this is the time that I'm glad I am an only child. "Come here." She sang. My room was decorated in a girly fashion. Plushie's was everywhere and Pink. Yuck. I hated my room, but I had to deal with it until I can earn enough money from what I do. Yes what I do is Assassin people since my father disappeared(read prologue again if you don't remember) when the cops came never to be seen again. "Come here!" Okay mom was yelling now which meant it was time for me to walk down the hall down the stairs and see what she wants. "Coming." I hollered._

_I ran down the stairs to see what she was talking about. "Yes mom." I answered as soon as I was down the steps and now in the living room. My eyes widen in horror. It couldn't be. Not this. It's...it's...it's.._

_"Look what I have done with the living room." She smiled. I'm glad she was happy, but this was...The carpet was no longer carpet it was pink plush the walls were covered in also pink plush. It was plushie mania in the living room. The t.v and everything else was as you might've guessed PLUSH! My head was hurting like crazy looking at all the pink and plush. Ahhhhhhh. So annoying. "So how'd you like it?" She asked._

_"Um...It's Pink..." I stated. "And it's plush..."_

_"I know right, but that's not why I called you down here." Her face went all serious and there was a weird aura around here as she was talking. "As you know you're dad is not here anymore." Mom sat down and the weird aura was gone. She sat on the plush recliner. I nodded my head._

_"Yeah." i told her._

_"As you also know, that you're part Italian?" Where was she going with this? I nodded again. "Also in the Mafia?" _

_"Yes yes. Can we get on with this?"I asked. Mom gave me the look. -.- That's the look and she was silent for a very long time. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Her attitude picked up again to happy go lucky. "Whatever. You're going to Minnesota." She laughed and through my bags at me. _

_"Uh..when did you get my bags?" I asked._

_She laughed a creepy laugh. "Hohohohohohoho. I did it while you was asleep. hohohoho. All you're video games are in there and I'll go get the other three bags." She ran off before I could even throw another word in there._

_'Other three?' I said in a whisper. She came back awfully quick with my 'other three' bags. I wasn't surprised at all. Mom through the other bags at me and kicked me...literally kicked me out. My butt hurts. My bags were on the ground and I was in my pj's and bunny slippers. Don't ask._

* * *

And that's what happened._  
_

Princess Dork: Was it good, bad... I was watching Spongebob while writing this. I love Spongebob, So if it's weird...that's why.

Thanks for all the alerts and faves, but a review will be nice Like Dana2184.

Thanks for reviewing Dana2184 and read her stories there really good and funny.

Review it'll be nice...alerts and faves are nice, but a review will be nicer.

And Figure it out/ I might check it out.

P.P.S I know I have other stories to finish up, but I have writers block on a few of them and I'm thinking about the next chapter for Big Time Sequel Will be the last...I don't have any more ideas for that one.

Anyway

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW _

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_and if it's short my apologies._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. I was awoken by loud alarms and what not. Lots of people were screaming and the plane was going side to side. I yawned and stretched my arms. The person next to me was screaming her head off and to make matters worse there was a puddle underneath her. Gross. She pissed her pants! The intercom thing came on getting all the panicked travelers attention. I didn't even know what's going on. "Somehow we manage to land in L.A. Instead of Minnesota." The guy said. He didn't even say a name or nothing. "Please stay calm. The plane just experienced a little storm. And if any one is hurt please inform the stewards and stewardess." He muttered something which I couldn't hear cause then this lady started to scream. I looked at her wanting to fucking kill her, but I remembered my what I had to do. I had to Kill four boys. Three white and One Latino. I opened the book I was given. It said Seventeen on it and there was pictures of Big Time Rush in it. Talking about their life and other things. My mom gave me this, so I guess it was suppose to be like a little black book, but most importantly before I forget I have to find my dad...that's if he's still alive. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Some young guy about in his twenties with black hair wearing sunglasses and an trench coat. He was pretty creepy looking, but nonetheless he was cute. "I CAN'T DIE NOW!" He continued to scream his head off. He was right across the aisle from me which was pretty random. "Sir please calm down." The old lady with red and green hair tried to calm the guy down. "We are not gonna die." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. After he was calmed down and everything he turned around towards his friends who just so happens to be wearing trench coats. That's peculiar. "Dude shut up." The older looking brunette slapped the black haired guy. This guy was wearing nerdy glasses on his face and you know they're all wearing trench coats. "Guys there's a girl looking at us over there." The blonde who was wearing a beanie and sunglasses...Okay their all wearing some sort of glasses. DO I need to Keep saying this over and over...? The blonde was pointing in my direction. Maybe they saw this lady who was constantly pissing her pants. She finally calmed down and decided to move. When she stood up she smelt like dead fish mixed with hot muse piss. That is gross. The Stewardess moved me to the next seat up. I continued to look at the four boys who was staring back at me. What's their deal? They have some nerve staring at me. "She's still looking." The black haired guy said. Who were they talking about? I can't possibly be me. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have finally landed in the LAX airport. As you all know Ladies and children are first." The plane landed with a crash and some people banged their head and whatever. The Stewardess showed me where the exit was and as I looked behind me the four boys were gone. Who could they have possibly been talking about. Was it me? I don't think so. I slid down the orange slide. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled as I went down and landed with my feet on the ground. I dusted myself off and looked around for my bags and other stuff. I noticed the four guys smiling at me. I tried to think...Yes tried...thinking comes hard for me...Anyway...Does Big Time Rush ride Coach? I shook my head and asked the nearest steward where the bags will be. He pointed to where my name was. Tiffany. I'm not dumb enough to give my last name to anyone. I walked over to my bag and noticed there were like eight bags next to mine with no names on them. Those aren't mine. I said to myself. I put my pack back on then the purse like mom threw at me and I dragged the other three back to where I was originally waiting for more instructions. "Ladies and Gents. You all will be staying in the Hilton. The plane company is paying for it. There was tons of cheers and all that going on. The four boys high five each other and one did a happy dance. I laughed a little to myself. That was pretty funny. I admitted to myself. The shuttle bus came and we all hoped on. I sat in the back seat and the four boys had to sit across from me. Why? No idea. No pun intended. I sat back here for a reason. The reason is because it's a one seat and have enough room for the bags I have. Across there was four seats. Talk about bad luck. I ignored them by reading this book still called seventeen. I think it's book, but it feels all plastic like. Whatever. I continued to read it until I was back on Big Time Rush when the black haired guy started reading over my shoulder. His breath was all minty like. "Can I help you?" I muttered closing the book and stuffing it back in the bag from which it came.

"yes. You can." he smiled. Aw that is a super cute smile, but I wasn't smiling back. "Can I see that magazine you had?" I nodded not knowing what the hell he was talking about. I just sat there looking at him. "The thing you was reading earlier." It was a statement. I dug in my bag and got it back out. It wasn't damaged at all. "Thanks. I'll give it back when I'm done." With that stated he went back to his friends taking the 'magazine' with him.

It felt like hours before we had reached the Hilton. The hotel was in L.A. the fancy part of L.A. not the crappy part. Which in fact it had only been forty five minutes and sixty eight seconds in counting. "We are here Ladies and gents. Be careful on stepping out." I quickly stood up and grabbed my stuff and made a beeline for the back exit. "Free!" I hollered.

"Oh before I forget." IN fact I forgot about my 'magazine'. "Here ya go." I nodded a thanks and walked to the Hilton. As soon as I laid my yes on it. I was reminded of a castle like in beauty in the beast. I just love that movie, but that's another story for sometime different.

"Hey." I turned around and saw the four guys from like two seconds ago. "What's your name?" The blond had asked that.

"Um...I don't even know you." I told them and walked towards the entrance. The doors opened automatically and I walked in with my bags following me. I walked up to where the other people from the shuttle was standing. "Miss." someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see some guy. "Your room number is 52 on the 5th floor." I took my card and went to room 52 on the 5th floor. I went up the elevator. The guy took my bags and we headed to the 5th floor. He took my bags all the way to room 52. When I entered there was five beds. There's only one of me. I scratched my head trying to figure it out. Once again no pun intended.

"Five beds." I threw my stuff on the bed closest to the window. I sat on the bed still trying to see whats going on.

"Look at this." No way. Not these guys again. Frankly I'm tired of them. "Hey it's you." They smiled at me.

"Hey."

"What;s up?"

"You're in here with us?"

"Mhm..."

I looked at them the blond didn't say anything, but Mhm...What's that even supposed to mean and why are they here with me?

"What?" I stated annoyed at this point.

"So we're roommates."The black haired guy said taking off his trench coat and sunglasses. "We are going to have so much fun." I looked at him. He was Latino and looked like someone. When I think about they all look like someone. They had took off their trench coats and was now wearing jeans and different shirts that had words on it. I hate reading seriously.

* * *

**Princess Dork: **So Chapter 2...Tell me...It means a lot and thanks to all the faves and alert and thanks for making me your fave author. I fill special. ^v^

Thanks Dana2184 for the review and to Chey21.

If it sucks I was watching some weird show that caught my attention and I was typing this at the same time...I just hope I didn't write what I saw, but I don't think so.

Remember to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"We didn't get your name at all." The black haired guy smiled. That must be his trademark. "But my name is Carlos." He said sitting next to me on the bed. "Is this real blonde hair?" That was a stupid question. I didn't even want to answer that, his friends were staring at me, waiting for an answer which in fact I was giving because it's pointless and unnecessary. "Is it? Is it?" He repeated himself like a million times before I gave in to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes. It's. Real." My teeth were clenched. I was rather annoyed. He continued to touch my hair.

"Is it really this long or what?" he asked. Is he trying to make conversation with me.

"Yes." I told him. I was wishing that this conversation will end like now.

"Can I guess your name?" The taller guy asked taking a seat next to me. I feel like a pimp with four guys in here.

"Knock yourself out." I said putting my bags underneath the bed and tearing the name tag off of it. Te other two sat on the opposite side of the room on the other beds. "Is your name Amber?" The one named Carlos piped up. I shook my head. "Is Joe?" The tall one smirked. I didn't get it so I shook my head. His smirk fell. "Is it...Brittany?" The brunette chimed in. I shook my head.

"Is your name Tiffany?" The blond said having a serious look to match his tone. I didn't say anything. I decided on shaking my head, but it wouldn't move. How did he know? "Tiffany Stone?" He asked again. How did he know my last and first name? I was baffled and felt like I was spiraling into nothingness, but I was still sitting down. Everyone eyes were on me. I was the center of attention, but the good thing is I still felt like a pimp. That's always good. Right? Right. "So you're name is Tiffany?" He raised his...blond...bushy eyebrow. He reminds me of Kendall...

"I'm sleepy." i yawned stretching my arms and pushing myself against one of the pillows and kicking Carlos and that tall boy outta the bed. "Hey that hurt." They said rubbing their butts.

"I'm sleepy." I told them once again.

"Well my name is James." James said getting up and sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Logan." Logan said.

"I'm Carlos." He had this dork grin on his face as he repeated himself.

"Yeah I know." I told him turning my back towards them.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall said. "And aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" he asked.

"No. I'm tired. Leave me alone." I spat.

"Well then I'ma shower." James said rummaging threw whatever it was. I didn't want to go to sleep I just wanted them to leave me alone even though their names are familiar, but I mean how many people have them same names. I was going to pretend to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to go to sleep?" Carlos asked leaning on my ribs. "It's like 12 p.m. and there's so much to see." I didn't bother to answer until Carlos of all people started poking me and ruffling my hair. "Carlos leave her alone." I think Logan said that. I'm not really sure cause he really didn't talk much. "Aww Logan, I'm bored and she looks like fun." Carlos whined. Geez this guy.

"She doesn't want to be bothered. We all just got off the plane. Let her rest." Logan was like a mother. Creepy. I thanked Logan mentally when Carlos moved off of me. I tried closing my eyes when one of the guys started to yell. "HEY NO! YOU KILLED ME! FUUUUUCK!" I sat up abruptly looking at the four boys who was still yelling. "CARLOS WHAT THE HELL WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM! SORRY, MAN!" I jumped outta bed and hit the floor...I could have landed better instead of doing what I just did. When I hit the floor, I fell on my face. I stood back up. "I'm okay." I muttered. Them guys were still yelling. I walked over to them and they were playing a video game. I continued to watch...this was that new PlayStation game almost everyone was talking about. Almost. I sat there quietly watching and waiting.

"YOU SUCK LOGAN!" James yelled and tossed the controller on the floor.

"HOW DO I SUCK? YOU LOST." Logan/asked and yelled.

James character had fallen off the roof and died. He barely even got a chance to get shot by one of the other players. Logan's character magically fell too and the only characters were left were Kendall and Carlos. James stood up to do whatever he does and when he did. "Holy Shit." He looked at me. "What happened to your hair?" He asked. I looked up at him and touched my hair. It felt all poofy and everything. I went for my luggage under the bed and grabbed my purse like bag. I rummaged through it till I found my orange brush with a tweety bird on it. "Your brush is orange." Carlos grabbed it out my hand and started to examine it. "Give it back." I said standing up and trying to reach for...grab it back out his hand. Carlos and I was the same height, so I didn't have to do much reaching until he gave it to James who gave it to Logan who gave it to Kendall. "Give it back." I told Kendall exhausted from doing this. Kendall laughed and was going to give it back, but then snatched it away as quickly. I sighed and hoped back in bed going to sleep for real. "Aw she's a party pooper." Carlos said. I initially ignored that part and dozed off after minutes.

I could vaguely hear what was going on around me. "She pretty slow if you guys didn't notice." Kendall said. He still had my brush.

"Really? I never noticed that." Carlos said. "You still have her brush huh?"

"Kendall likes her." James and the others laughed. They probably was wrestling cause I could hear thumps and all that. When it got to hectic someone threw something at the back of my head. What the...Before I could even finish my thought I blacked out.

(Third person P.O.V )

"Is she okay?" Carlos asked poking her in the face. He continued to do so until he had gotten a reaction out of her, but he didn't. Tears were starting to form in Carlos eyes. He felt truly bad. It was James who had thrown the object which knocked her out. "She'll be okay." James reassured him before seeing if her pupils were different in a sense. James continued to look at her. Her hair was a light texture of blonde almost bleach. Her features were smooth outlines. She had nothing on her face consisting of pimples and scars of some sort. Her face was perfect. 'No wonder Kendall's falling for her.' He chuckled to himself.

"What's funny Maslow?" Logan interrupted the younger boy thoughts. James snapped his head up to look at Logan.

"Uh...Nothing." He said his smile falling. "Nothing." Kendall stared at him for awhile before he shrugged and walked over to where James was standing. He looked at the young girl and saw that her emerald eyes were open there was a hint of blue in her eyes. They stared at each other and for some time they felt like the only two in the room. James noticed this and backed away to stand next to the others who also was looking at the young girl and Kendall. "Ahem. So is she awake?" Logan coughed. The young girl blushed a little and closed her eyes as Kendall also blushed and looked away from everyone. "Um...no. She's still out." He finally recovered and turned back towards the guys. They were laughing at the blond. "What's funny?" He asked them with a glare.

"Hahahahaha...You...hahahaha..." James and Logan laughed. Carlos was looking lost, but hey that's why Logan loved him right? Wrong! That was beside the point completely.

"So you and her like each other?" Carlos blunt statement made Kendall and unknowingly Tiffany blush. What they didn't know was that Tiffany was well awake and could hear everything that was going on with these guys.

* * *

Princess Dork: That sucked, but i wanted to update as soon as possible...this was as soon as I could...it's on;y been three or four days,

Thank you for the alerts and faves everyone who did.

Thanks winterchilds11, Daisy54154, LuvPeaceCandy, Chey21, and of course Dana2184 the reviews means tons and helps this story progress as far as it does.

Besides I won't be able to read everyone reviews today at all because if you guys know what the Pepsi SummerBash is that's where I'm going until it's over which you guys don't care, but I'm just saying...I'm extremely happy, you guys don't care...Ahem

Now if you be so kind and touch that lovely review button down there. He's pretty lonely and needs some companionship in his life.

Review thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I was fully awake listening to every word the guys were saying and accusing how I like the blond/ I do not. he reminds me to much of a certain...Kendall Schimdt. I jumped out of the bed realizing what I have still yet to do. The guys were startled, so I picked up the mirror that was placed next to me. Did I put it there? Now I don't even remember. I stared at my reflection for awhile not noticing when I think his name is Carlos had came up to me and rubbed my cheek which was pretty random, but I could tell he was the fun one in group after all. I slowly turned my head towards him. "So did ya sleep well?" Was his question. The others were looking guilty and somewhat ashamed. Isn't that all in the same category?

"Uh...Pineapple." I said going towards the bathroom to fix myself up I made it to the bathroom which took forever due to the fact Carlos was talking my ear off. My ear actually fell off and landed on the floor.

"Pineapple? Why you say that?' He asked through the bathroom door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. I don't know what happened, but I heard some noises like they were wrestling again. I sighed and stared in the full length mirror. The Hilton has everything. Me Likey a lot. There was a knock on the door. "What?" I called.

"Can you hurry up?" I'm not really sure which one that was.

"You are?" I asked.

"Kendall." He stated. The other guys were laughing at him. "Shut up." He told them. "Will you just hurry up." Now he was talking back to me.

"If I don't answer it'll seem like you're talking to a door." I laughed.

"Grrrrr. Hurry will ya." He was being pretty rude to me now. I don't think I won't to- He barged in the door and closed it behind him. Some nerve.

"I'm not leaving." i told him.

"Me neither." He said messing with his pants so he can piss. I turned my back towards him with a deep blush on my face. I can totally hear the snickers of the guys, but the whizzing sounds drowned them out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kendall went after he finished. He zipped his pants up. "Will ya move, so I can wash my hands." I turned slightly just in case and walked backwards. He turned on the water and started humming a song I recognized. "Hey is that Chasing The Sun By The Wanted." I asked him.

"Yeah it is. I just like that song." he smiled at me.

"OMG me too. I just love them...it...the song...I love." I said while blushing the whole time. "Um...you can leave now." I told him. He just laughed at me and still didn't leave. I cleared my throat.

"Are you sick?" He asked backing up. I shook my head. "Good cause I was about to leave." He chuckled at the end. I pushed him out of the way so I can be in the mirror to fix my hair as soon as I had put it in a bad ass ponytail. I tried pushing Kendall again, but he pushed back and was laughing about the whole thing. "Fine go for it." Kendall finally let me grab the door knob. I tried turning it all sorts of ways, but it just wouldn't budge. "I think we got them." James told the others on the other side of the door. I was furious.

"James let it go." I told him.

"That's what she said." James piped up. The other two was laughing and so was Kendall. They got me I'll give them that much.

"Good one." I replied. "But seriously move your hands away for the knob."

"That's what your mom said last night." Carlos was the one to say that. Okay, Okay. I walked into that one.

"You guys suck. I'm going to kill you guys." I told them. Not Kill in that sense, but you guys get it.

"Hahahaha. Right." All four of them said in unison.

"..." I didn't say anything. "Open the door!" I yelled. It was quiet on the other side. I turned to look at Kendall and he was quiet. "Hello?" I asked.

"Who is it?" That voice...sounded vaguely familiar like I heard it somewhere before. I could feel the air in the bathroom get tense all of a sudden. "I said who is it?" The voice was getting irritated. I locked the bathroom door...afraid to what might happen on the other side. The knob twisted left and right. Then it stopped. I let a breath too early because unknown person came back and unlocked the door.

Who I was face to face with was a surprise to even me. James, Carlos, and Logan was tied up and Kendall and I was in the bathroom face to face with the one person that...

* * *

Princess Dork: I suck at leaving cliff hangers or whatever it's called, but I have to do my little rant even though you guys can care less about it, but whatever.

SATURDAY WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE I ACTUALLY SAW BTR IN CONCERT FOR THE FIRST TIME! I ALMOST DYED...BUT ONLY CRYED AND HAD A SLIGHT HEART ATTACK. Wooooh AND THERE NEW SONG WINDOWS DOWN IS THE BEST EVER! I WAS SUPER HAPPY AND SEAN PAUL AND A CHICK NAMED KARMIN WHO WAS FUCKING BEAST. MIKE POSNER WAS THERE TOOOOOO. DEV SUCKS SHE LOOKS A LITTLE LIKE LADY GAGA AND KAT GRAHAM WAS GOOD TOOOOO. ! I WANT TO RELIVE THAT DAY RIGHT NOW! I like the The Wanted I just love those guys.

Thanks Chey21 and Dana2184 for actually reviewing...and thanks to all the others for...dun dun duuuuuuuuun...ALERTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ. You guys are wonderful...

I'll try to update quicker...

KEEP REVIEWING AND WIN A MILLION DOLLARS! Not really...

Nathan Sykes: Review...and she's annoying...All you can hear was her screaming her lungs out for Big Time Rush. 'I love you James'

'I love you Kendall'

'I love you Carlos.'

'I love you Logan.'

Me: My brother put me on video and said he was going to put it on youtube. I hope he doesn't... Dx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

My eyes bugged at the person in front of me. He looked older than the last time I remembered him. "Heh." He laughed as he grabbed Kendall by the arm and yanked him across the room to do the same thing he did to the other guys. "Look at what we have here." After he tied Kendall up he wiped his hands off on his faded out blue jeans. He stared at me and smiled. "Have a seat sweetie." He told me. i did as I was told and sat on the bed. The guys looked at me with pleading eyes. They still look familiar to me. I just can't put my finger on it at all. I tapped my chin looking up at the ceiling and thought how many tiles are on the ceiling. I didn't see none and decided to go kill my high school teacher...Back to the story...This guy is my father and now he's here. "Dad?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes sweetie." I jumped up and hug him tightly. He hugged back.

"My and I missed you SO much." I told him stepping back from our family hug. I love my dad even if he's a natural born killer. I still missed him. He laughed and patted my head. The guys stared at the scene in horror which meant...I have no idea what it meant, but whatever. I shrugged mentally at what I just came up with.

"Tiffany my daughter." He smiled. "You found Big Time Rush and you didn't even kill them." He shook his head. I was confused.

"I didn't find Big Time Rush." I told him honestly. "I just met these guys and we're hotel roomies." Kendall looked at me with no emotion and the others nodded their head in agreement. Dad got the wrong guys once again. The first time he tried going after Lorenzo, but that failed.

"Tiffany these guys ARE Big Time Rush." He emphasized the group name. I shook my head.

"They can't be." I told him. The guys besides Kendall kept shaking their head at what I was saying.

"Honey look closer." Dad told me, so I did. I noticed Kendall's eyes are green, James are brownish, and so are Logan's, and Carlos eyes are the most chocolate eyes I have ever seen. I looked back at Kendall and stared at his wonderful green eyes. I think I got lost in them.

"Tiffany." Dad called me back to reality. I snapped my head up to see him angry? Why angry?

"What's wrong with you dad?" I asked. Dad angry look turned to a look I have never seen him use...on me at all.

"You like Kendall from Big Time Rush?" His teeth were clenched. I blushed at what Dad just accused me of.

"No I don't like Big Time Rush. These guys are just for random guys I met today on the plane." I don't think I should've said anything because dad's face flared with anger. He untied Kendall and knocked him out on the floor. His lip and nose was bleeding. "Dad why'd you hurt him?" I shrieked in horror as the blood trickled down a scared Kendall. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Because this guy is not for you." He told me looking directly at James, Carlos, and Logan. They turned their heads and stared at the floor.

"Dad I'm grown." I continue in a high pitch voice.

"You're only twenty." he tells me. I stare at Kendall to see the blood is still on his face. I look back at my dad.

"That's grown." I tell him. He was about to say something, but then his phone rang and rang some more.

He sighed. "What?"

The other person was pretty loud on the other end. "WES STONE! I TRY TO HELP YOU AND BIG TIME RUSH STILL ISN'T DEAD!" The guys eyes widen in horror even Kendall's. "I was about to, but then you called." Dad said in a bored tone.

"OH! WELL COME BACK TO..." He said something in french and hung up. Dad looked at me with undisguised disappointment. Then he turned to the guys and left out the window. I forgot to tell him we were on the sixth floor. I look out the window to see a plane flying away with my dad in the back.

I went to untie the guys and to help Kendall up.

"I don't need help." He said and went to the bathroom. I was somehow hurt. I stopped my dad from killing him and this is what happened.  
"You suck." I yelled after him. I turned to the guys who thanked me for saving their life. I was pretty confused.

"So are you guys...okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison. I smiled at the three.

"Well," Carlos started. "Your father is Wes Stone?" I nodded my head. They gasped and hugged and thanked me once again. They even went as far as to give me kisses on my face. I laughed at how ticklish it felt. "Guys," I laughed. They stopped and thanked me again.

"So are you gonna kill us?" James asked.

"Hahaha," I laughed. "No silly."

"Even since we are _Big Time Rush_." We all turned to see that it was Kendall who said that. His face looked fresher than some minutes ago. He was still wiping the water off his face with a small white towel.

"Right and I'm Britney..." I didn't even get to finish it because Kendall interrupted me.

"I'm serious. We are Big Time Rush." He said walking to the bed that he claimed was his and put the towel in his bag. He sat on the cross leg facing me like the other three.

"You guys aren't Big Time Rush." I told them. They all waited for me to say something and judging by their eyes they was incredibly serious. I sighed in defeat and sat on the bed.

"So are you going to kill us?" Logan repeated James previous question. I shrugged and their face went pale as a ghost.

"Why don't you just kill us now and get it over with." Kendall told me.

"If you want to go, then I'll do it." I said digging in my bed for the black gloves and knife. I found it and took it out along with the black gloves. I sat the knife down so I can put the gloves on. I could hear an audible gulp come from one of them I'm not really sure, but know that it was one of them. After I finished I said, "Who wants to go first?" James actually cried which broke my heart. He sat on the floor crying. I felt so bad. I didn't know what to do, The guys looked at James also on the verge of tears.

"J-James," I called and walked slowly over to him, not before I put the knife and took the gloves off. James was still crying. I looked at the guys and they had tears on the brim. I patted James head. "I'm not going to kill you James." I told him in the most soothing voice I can muster. It wasn't hard though. James wiped his eyes before looking at me. "Really?" he croaked. I nodded with a smile on my face. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. He came back out in seconds which just amazed me at how fast he could move. My mouth was still slightly open still.

"But you're killing the rest of us?" Kendall yelled at me standing up. I flinched.

"Well, not Carlos," I looked at Logan who had this terrified look on his face. I sighed. "Or Logan."

"SO JUST ME?" Kendall seemed pissed and he was just a few inches away from me. He could easily strangle me...Wait, I'm a killer. HA!

"Well yeah," I told him. "You said I might as well kill you off now." I somewhat not really repeated what he said back. He closed the space between us and grabbed my shoulders.

"Do you guys need some time?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, but Kendall didn't seem to think so. "So we should leave?" James asked serious this time. Kendall sighed and nodded. James, Carlos, and Logan left closing the door behind them. I waited for their footsteps to leave.

"So you're going to kill me?" Kendall asked. I nodded and pushed his hands off my shoulder and walked over to the bed where I left my stuff at. I turned back to see Kendall's head hanging low looking like a lost puppy. I sighed, but not before the cops came in with a taser. My face was shocked and so was Kendall's. James, Carlos, and Logan was all looking a bit lost.

"What's going on?" We asked in unison.

"We are the LAPD. And you are Tiffany Stone?" It must be a question. I was unsure how to reply back to that. Lucky for me I had already through everything out the window. "Are you or not? The lead said that you are and trying to kill Big Time Rush." I didn't know what to say . I was scared. I never been to jail. And I wasn't going.

"I-I'm n-not." I whimpered. The police didn't believe it and got the handcuffs out. I was in for it. Who gave me up. My heart was racing and my head was questioning. Was it Kendall? James? Logan? Carlos even? I wouldn't give myself up.

Who told the cops?

* * *

**Princess Dork:**_ I suck at cliffhanger's. This is the best I can come up with. Sorry that it took so long to update, just been busy with you know working and registering for classes. I start college. Woohoo. I'm super happy, so updates will be slower than this. _

_Thankies Chey21 and Dana2184 _

_Have a great summer everyone~~!_

_Review anyway~~_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5?**

****The cops stood there waiting for an answer. I stood there feeling a stupid. And the guys was shocked. "So are you or aren't you?" The taller cop asked. I didn't know what to say.

"She isn't." Kendall spoke up. The taller cop looked at him.

"Then what;s your name?" He asked glaring at me.

"M-my name is...Staci." I muttered. "Staci yep that's me Staci." I smiled. The guys nodded.

"Good Ole Staci." They said in unison. I felt like we were in an episode if The Three Stooges. The cops looked at each other.

"Oh well do you know where Tiffany is?" They asked. "Because you kinda look a lot like her." The short cop confirmed. I looked at the guys for help.

"Um...She's wearing a wig." Carlos piped up. The cops didn't seem to believe it. "And a mask." Carlos just kept going.

"A mask and a wig?" The cops said. I nodded my head so hard it almost fell off. "We don't believe it."

Carlos snatched my hair off and surprisingly enough he ripped a handful of my hair out of my socket. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at Carlos. He shrugged and tried handing my hair back to me. I kicked him in the nads. "Fucking Carlos."

The cops looked at each other then back at us. Carlos got hit upside the head a few times.

"That's the wig?" The cops asked. I nodded. and rubbed my head.

The cops left defeated. I was all too happy and jumped on Kendall giving him kisses everywhere. I kissed the James on the cheek as I did to Logan and Carlos. Kendall was blushing after I did that and the boys started to make kissy faces at Kendall and I.

"Aww shut up." I kicked Carlos in the nads again.

"Why only me?" he asked as he fell to the ground.

"Now What?" I asked looking at the guys. "I never been out here before." I thought I said that to myself but I guess not.

"Then we have to show you around." They all said even Carlos who magically jumped up.

* * *

**Princess Dork: **OMG I'M ALIVE! LOOK AT THIS AN UPDATE. Where have I been all the time? Good question EVERYWHJERE!

Sorry if it's short and spelling, but ignore all that and enjoy peeps.

BTW read a series called Rk Feline Fiasco. The story is in my faves and all that so go there if you can't find it.

ANYWAY REVIEW PEOPLE!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

The guys took me to the screening of the T.V Show Big Time Rush. I still wasn't convinced that these dorks are Big Time Rush it's impossible. Theses guys are too fun and Big Time Rush well isn't. Just a bunch of stuck rich people. I caught Kendall staring at me, so I did the only sensible thing I could, but before I could even open my mouth a little girl with brown hair walked up to Kendall. "Hey Guys." She smiled with a juicebox in one hand and her cellphone in the other.

"Hey Ciara." They chorused. She nodded her head at me. I was unsure what to do, so I just stood there staring at everybody.

"That's Kendall's Girlfriend." Carlos sang. Kendall blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-No she isn't." He stuttered. I'm glad no one saw the blush that was now creeping on my face. Ciara watched as Carlos and Kendall was arguing.

"She is his girlfriend ever since we left the plane." James laughed. That was so not true. The blush on my face was now blood red. I punched James in the arm and he laughed.

"Then how do you explain what only happened an hour ago when you two was in the bathroom." Logan commented. I couldn't say nothing and neither could Kendall our faces was just the answer they all needed.

"That was nothing." Kendall was the one to recover first. I was still baffled. "We were just talking."

"Right." James, Carlos, Logan and Ciara all chimed in. "Their all lovey dovey." Carlos cooed.

"James,Kendall,Logan,Carlos, and Ciara-" Some guy stopped midsentence then looked over t me who finally recovered. "And you are?" He was pretty polite about it. I wasn't sure if I should tell him my real name or what.

"Um..this is Tiffany." Kendall introduce and I saw the guys nudge each other in the arm and raise their eyebrows at each other. The guy caught on to it.

"Oh. Tiffany." He smiled looking at Kendall. "Tiffany eh."

"Yeah." Kendall said squinting his eyes. The guy winking and then whispered something causing Kendall's reaction. I stared mystified and confused.

"Le-lets get ready for the shoot guys." Kendall rushed off somewhere. I just stood there, I was left. What was I supposed to do, I scratched the back of my head and messed with my hair. "Okay I suck at introductions by the way." I looked at the same guy wearing a white director's shirt and blue jeans, and a white pair of nikes. I laughed inwardly to myself. "I'm Scott Fellows, but you can call me what the guys call me which is Scott." He smiled as I shook my hand. "And you're Tiffany right." I nodded even though it didn't sound like a question, but more of a statement. "Good follow me." I did follow him past the pool, the chairs, three girls, a monky?, a dude with a guitar, some fat guy, two small children, a lady with tons of bags, and finally the trees. He told someone to go get a seat for me to sit down I guess. The guy bought one of those chairs thath famous people sit in behind the scenes.

"SO you and Kendall huh?" Scott asked staring at me with a goofy grin.

"Uh..sure I guess." I said trying my best to smile back at him. It worked cause he brought up another question.

"You know he's in a band and on T.V.?" I looked at him and laughed. Confused was written on his face as I continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"They aren't in a band or on T.V." I whiped the tears from laughing so hard off my face.

"UH, okay sure whatever." He said still confused. Suddenly the guys came out looking different and now I was the confused one. They all was wearing black and white, but in a different style. (From the concert.) I didn't know what to say, but they do look good in that. "Okay guys ready." Scott went into director mode and they nodded.

It went for about six hours of going over the same thing. I even know the script by heart now. My head was throbbing and I felt like I was going to explode any given moment. It seemed that Carlos didn't want to put the grasshopper in his mouth, but eventually he got up enough guts and did so. "That's a rap." Scott concluded. "Take a break for awhile." Then he disappeared somewhere. Kendall walked up to me smiling. I melted in the chair. That smile, thse eyes. I'm in love with Kendall. I'M IN LOVE WITH KENDALL? My inside were tangled with emotion as I watched his lips move while he talk and as he does something stupid with the other guys. This couldn't be happening to me. "Hey Tiffany," Kendall said waving his hand in front of my face. My eyes darted toward his eyes. How green they are. I shook myself mentally. "What?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Did you hear me?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed. He did have some bushy eyebrows, I love those eyebrows. But I couldn't tell Kendall how I felt...could I?

"I heard ya." I told him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did I say?" Maybe I should've paid attention to whatever he was saying. I waited for a whole six minutes before saying anything. "I thought so. You didn't hear me." He chuckled a little. "I said, are you ready to go see those places now. The guys don't wanna come, so it's just you and me." He smiled. Just Kendall and I. This must be a date. Of course the guys menaing James, Carlos and Logan planned this when they first thought I liked kendall. Well they are wrong, so very wrong.

"Um..sure." I smiled.

"It's not a date or anything. Just two people going places."

"R-right not a date." We both agreed with blushes captured on our faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DS COMMERCIAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate climbing." I huffed as we climbed a mountain at the end of Los Angles. "We could have went a different direction...like with stairs."

"Then were's the fun." he laughed. "Besides it's called rock climbing for a reason."

"We could have did this INSIDE!" I yelled the last part causing an angry glare from one of the other climbers. I would've kicked him if he wasn't so damn far away. "Bitch." I hissed at the person who climbed faster. Kendall was glaring at me from a higher position. "What?" I asked all innnocent.

"Just don't yell and hurry up." He said.

"Honestly. I don't think I can." I told him clutching on the rock for dear life. I dared to look down and had a panick attack. I could feel Kendall rolling his eyes and laughing at me. Jerk. I thought.

"I'll help you then." I could hear the laugh in his voice. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. My foot almost slipped, but Kendall was holding on to my waist pretty tight. I blushed. I been blushing all day. And it hasn't even reached 24 hours yet.

"Got it?" I nodded at the question. We climbed in silence for what felt like forever.

_FlashBack_

_It was a nice saturday morning. I was watching cartoons by myself when the new sprint commercial showed with a new phone. 'Who cares?' I muttered to no one obviouxly. The room was dimly lit and the curtains was closed. The t.v. was the brightest light there. I liked the creepy feeling I had. Now I know I'm human._

_End FlashBack_

What a wseird flashback that just happened. "Hurry." Kendall was at the top and I was only a few rocks from him. I took my time with climbing and made it up there panting and out of breath. I was drenched in my own sweat. "We both need a shower." Kendall laughed helping himself then me on our feet. I laughed too. "Hopefully our story won't turn in to one of those cliche love stories." Kendall joked, I laughed right along with him. He knows. A little voice in my head told me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, since when are voices in my head. "Hey, you okay?" Kendall asked turning around.

"Uh...yeah." I lied walking back in step with him to the...log cabin? It was a brown one and it looked small on the inside. The door was a different kind of red and the windows were circluar. There was no cute garden or nothing. Just green grass and a tree. Wow this had to be James idea of 'fun'. I wanted to take a peak at Kendall's face, so I did. Shocked crossed her face and murder. I like that look. I bet you do. The voice was still in my head. It wasn't going anywhere was it. I ignored it and couldn't on with my day.

Princess Dork: Yeah. It's been awhile since I last updated, buuuuuuut I'm working on my other story...the 1D Fanfic...all three of them. I have a bit of writers block on two of them, one of you guys know which ones, so if you want to read those stories. Go to one direction and search 20BabyGirl remove the spaces and all that. I was watching the Brady Bunch Movie while writing this so that's where the voices came from...Jan's character. She's my favorite on the 1995 version. LOL.

Please Review and I'll try my bestest yes I said bestest to update as much as possible. *Sighs*

P.S. Should I do A James/Oc story? Let me know please.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is excatly why I hate cabins. When the sun went down the cool warm air turned to freezing cold. Kendall didn't look to cozy sitting there by himself. I went to the only room here to get me a warm blanket. It was thick to so that was a plus. I came back sitting on the hard floor throwing the blanket around me I looked aver at Kendall to see he was shivering still. I sighed loudly for him to hear me. "Kendall, yo wanna share?" I asked in a six year old voice. He smiled and crawled over to me. I unwrapped the blanket from around me and threw some around him. I wrapped it back up around the two of us. It was enough.

"Well, this is noce." Kendall started. "Isn't it?" he turned his head towards me slightly.

"Um...I guess." I shrugged. He stared at the fireplace which wasn't on. It was one of those you had to plug up. Talk about fancy. Not. I hated those plug in fireplaces.

"THis is pretty awkward." Kendall stated.

"I agree." I said throwing the cover off the both of us standing up abruptlly. "I wanna do something."

"Like what?" Kendall said looking down at himself. We were still in the same clothes we left in.

"I'm changing first." I said tripping towards that room in the back. Kendall just sat there watching me.

"Okay." He said snuggling back in the blanket.

I finally made it to the room after tripping over both my feet and somehow slamming into the wall. I'm surprised that even happened to me. I felt like an episode of SpongeBob. I changed out of my clothed and put on some black joggers with a white line down the legs. I forgot to get my shirt so I rummage through my bag. I was only in my bra when Kendall barged in. "Um..I thought you were done." He blushed.

"What you never saw tits before?" I asked him.

"I-I have it's just that yours are like you know."

"You never seen sze D tits." It wasn't a question.

"I have." He was blushing.

"You perv." I faked and then laugh. "Come give me a hug. The hug turned into something I wasn't expecting for to happen.

Kendall kissed me on my lips and somehow we ended on the bed having a full on make out session. He pulled away to unclip my bra and grop at my tits. He sucked on the left one then the right and continued with that. I made noises I never knew I could. Yeah so what I was a virgin, but Kendall didn't know that or did he? Guess not the way he was making it down towards my pussy.

Kendall didn't hestiate or ask any questions. He just did as he please with me. It was fine by me.

~~~~~~~~~~~Some Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you a virgin?" Kendall asked horrified. "I mean was?"

"I was until you took it by force." I joked. Kendall had a look of horror written all over his face.

"I didn't even use a condom." He whispered, but I heard him. "My career is over." Career?

"You have a career?" I asked him. He looked at me with a look unexplainable.

"Tiffany how many times I have to tell you, I'm in a boyband."

"Really?" I asked now interested.

"Yeah." He said seeming amused.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Big Time Rush." Before I could even open my mouth there was a huge explosion outside. We were still naked laying in bed. "Did you hear that?" Kendall asked pulling the cover over the both of us.

"Maybe we should stay and cower underneath the cover." I spoke up. Kendall watched as I slid down the bed and under the cover.

"You're a assassin do something." I kicked Kendall in the nads. "Okay never mind." He squeaked and fell on the pillows with his eyes shut tight. Another explosion went off and this time it was closer. _I_t was like right there in the living room.

"Ok guys," That voice sounded all too familliar. My dad was somewhere so it wasn't him. I hoped out of the bed pulling on the joggers and Kendall's shirt. Kendall tired to object, but I cut in.

"I'm the assassin so I have to do something." I mocked. He shut up right there. I walked out of the room to what used to be the living room. Lorenzo I knew it. I quickly hid behind what was now a bunch of rubble. Kendall came up beside saying something. I kicked him and said, ""If you make any noises your dead." He hushed with a pained expression on his face.

"I heard that bitch was going to be here with that blonde fag from Big Time Rush." Lorenzo laughed and so did his minions. He held a hand up and they stopped. Lorenzo still looked the same(If you watch WWE he looks like Santino Marella).

"Yeah. Kendall." His minion is dumb as fuck. Kendall tried not to laugh and I was right there with him.

"Shut up. Do you hear that?" Lorenzo asked. His minons shook his head.

"No boss." They said.

"Almost caught huh?" Kendall whispered. I stared at him evilly. I was so going to murder him. Lorenzo walked up to us and snacthed Kendall up and myself.

"So you Kendall is your boyfriend?" he smirked. I tried to kick him, but he blocked my leg. "Daddy's little girl in wove with wittle Kendall."

'i'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I yelled. Kendall looked at me with so much hurt that I instantly felt bad. He didn't say nothing else.

"Aww poor wittle Kendall." One of his doofus said. "We should let him go since we have Tiffany Stone." He was not smart.

"Good idea." Lorenzo let go of Kendall and Kendall left immediatlely.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit.' I thought. I was dead. My experience didn't even compare his.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. He was just laughing.

(Kendall P.O.V.)

Tiffany didn't love me. So all that was nothing. I loved her, but she...didn't. I could've sworn...Guess it was just my imagination. I walked away from the used to be log cabin. I walked back to the main street to at least catch a taxi back to the studi where the guys were at. Finally one taxi stopped at least and took me to where I wanted to go. I paid the guy off once inside the Nick studios the guys were there waiting .When they didn't see Tiffany they bombared me with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you guys have sex?"

"Did she ditch you?"

"Nothing, None of your business and no." I answered James, Carlos, and Logan's question well not in that order.

"Well then what?" James asked. "But you guys defenitley had sex." James always knew didn't he?

"Um..well yeah, but she got captured." I said matter of factly.

"By who?" They all asked.

"Not the cops?" Carlos asked. "I actually kinda sorta was starting to like her." He admitted and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, some guy named Lorenzo has her. They let me go."

"AND YOU DIDN'T STAY TO HELP HER!"

* * *

**Princess Dork: Sorry if this is boring and short, **

**And I know this took forever, but please be patient with me and keep the reviews coming and faves.**

**Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well," I started, but Carlos cut me off before I could finish.

"You could've helped her at least." Carlos was saying and the guys were nodding. "We are trained spies." Carlos finished off.

"Um, no we're not. We're just for regular guys living a regular dream." Logan was telling Carlos. "We're not spies." Logan said moving his hands everywhere.

"Guys, since Kendall left her we can go help her." James was smiling at everyone. Carlos and Logan nodded/shook their head. I stared at them like they lost their mind.

"She is a proffesional assassin she can handle herself." I interveined. The look of shock that crossed their face was...shocking. "What? She is."

"Kendall Kendall, sometimes tou can be a little...annoying." They said all togther. Me? Annoying? No Way.

"Annoying? Well excuse me." I said dramatically. They rolled their eyes and continued t talk about their plan to help out Tiffany. I sighed and endured every word they was saying.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"So I'm tied up and you're a douche." I stated the obvious.

"A douche? no." Lorenzo smiled. That's all he been doing was smiling. Will James be mad? I looked at the big hole in the wall and decided that he will be overly pissed off. "Did you hear me?"

"Wasn't trying to." I told him. He frowned and walked around me in a circle six times. He gotten dizzy and fell on the floor. How in the hell did they catch me? I questioned, but stilll couldn't find the anwser. "Look my hands hurt." I told them and they just looked like so. "Me butt hurts too." Lorenzo sighed and untied me so I can stretch, but I wasn't going to.

"Now for my terrific plan to how I will destroy your father's life." Damn. His minions was holding my arms. This was not how I planned it. "First we capture you. Check. Second we somehow manage to kill you with him knowing the fact that the GREAT LORENZO HAS CAPTURED HIS WITTLE PRINCESS!" He did his evil luagh, but then started to cough. I laughed out loud. "Ha dumbass. you can't pull it off."

"Like I was saying, While somehow we manage to broadcast you dying."

"Not so fast." i really couldn't tell who that was.

Until...

"CARLOS!" I was s happy to see them.

"TIFFANY!"

"Tiffany!"

"JAMES!"

"TIFFANY!"

"LOGAN!"

"TIFFANY!"

"KENDALL!"

"TIFFANY!"

"Carlos you already got one." He looked down sad and I sighed. "CARLOS!" He smiled back up again.

"LORENZO!" His minon earned a punch for that one and so did the other one for thinking about it.

"Well if it isn't James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan of Big Time Rush." he stated.

"It is." They all said.

"Huh?" I was confused. How could they be...WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY WEARING?! Logan was wearing a purple power ranger outfit, Carlos was wearing a blue one, James was wearing a red one and Kendall was wearing a yellow one. These guys...I smiled to myself, but that slowly faltered when when Lorenzo repeated himself again.

"Well if it isn't Big Time Rush."

"It is." They all rolled their eyes.

"Did you hear me Tiffany?" Lorenzo asked.

"How can I not?" I sassed.

"I was just making sure that you heard right. Their Big Time Rush." I rolled my eyes. Will he ever shut up and now since he mentioned it they do have a strong resemblence to the four guys, but if they are who they say they are, they just saved my life and now I owe them for it. I didn't say anything for awhile.

"You capture Kendall's girlfriend Tiffany for the last time." Carlos was all tough guy act.

"This is my first time." Lorenz told him.

"She's/I'm not his girlfriend!" Kendall and I said together.

"Oh, well then let OUR TIFFANY GO!" James yelled.

"NEVER!" Lorenzo yelled.

"We warned you." Logan said. They played rock paper scissors. I kicked the minons in the balls and did the same to Lorenzo only harder. He started to puke. The guys all looked at me and smiled. "That works too." Kendall and James said together. I was thinking to take Lorenzo's gun and kill him off.

"Goodbye cruel world." He shot himself in the head. "Oh right I have a metal plate in my head." I kicked him in the face and he passed out. The guys and I ran out of the cabin. "So they blew my cabin up."

"Now you can get a better one." I told James and he just glared at me with his arms folded.

"Need a ride?" A prostitute hanging out the passenger side who look about fifty at the most leaned out the window with a guy SO much younger than her was grinning like a maniac.

"No we'll walk." Kendall waved her off. She pouted.

"I was hoping to get some new customers and with that they drove off. I looked at the guys and they looked at me and we all laughed about it on the way back to the studio.

I thought they had got us lost, but Carlos knows his way home by anyway. The guys stood in front of the door not letting Kendall or me pass. "What's up?" I asked James.

"You two." He smirked.

"Beside that since you know now that we are BTR, Whatcha gonna do to us?" Logan asked.

I looked in space for a minute before one of the four shook my shoulders. "Oh nothing. If it wasn't for you guys, I mean you saved my life." The guys smiled at each other and then at me.

"You still have to have a PORPER DATE WITH KENDALL!" They yelled before they left. Leaving Kendall and I staring at each other.

* * *

**Princess Dork: Hey Guys it's me. Guess What? Come Closer! Closer. Just a little closer. WAIT TO CLOSE! **

**I LOVE One Direction and THE WANTED my new secret gulity pleasure! **

**I'm cheating on 1D. I feel so bad and I feel kinda stupid for writing this...**

**Anyway some of the parts in there I got from Adventourous Adventures of One Direction, if you haven't seen it do so. IT'S FUCKING GOOD! The voice over dude for all of them is so good and he DREW THEM ALL!1 They kinda look like the 1D guys, but seriously go watch it. His name is ChimpCHimp or something like that...**

**ANyway, sorry that it's short**

**Review Please~~~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Tiffany P.O.V)**

"Wow." Kendall said rubbing his head. "Where ya wanna go?"

"If I get pregnant I'm going to kill you." I told him staring into space with wide eyes.

"I thought you weren't?" He asked staring at me.

"It was a joke." I blinked and looked at him. I then smiled.

"That's not funny." he said pushing me towards the open area. I pushed back and then we had an all out push brawl. It was fun until somehow we managed to push ourselves to a main street. "Kendall where are we?" I asked.

"Um...on a main street in L.A." I playfully punched him in the face.

"No shit." I smiled.

Kendall smiled at me and took my hand and skipped. We actually skipped down the street while tons of people stared in like we were two complete idiots. It was fun. "I never did anything like this before." I laughed. Kendall laughed right along with me still skipping.

"Really?" Kendall smiled. I nodded my head.

"TIFFANY?!" I turned around face to face with my dad.

"DAD?!" Kendall face went pale when he saw my dad. My dad's eyes shifted to our hands and Kendall pulled his away from mine with a force. "What are you doing here?" I asked finally.

"What are you doing with _him?_" He pointed to Kendall. My dad once again was passed pissed off.

"Well, him and the guys..." I was cut off by my dad's sudden rage.

"THE GUYS?! MEANING BIG TIME RUSH?!" I nodded which I shouldn't have. Out the corner of my eye I saw Kendall scoot away from me ever so slowly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?!" God he was so annoying with the yelling and the whoopla.

"Becoause Lorenzo caught me." I spoke quickly before he cou;d even interject. His features went stern.

"Lorenzo caught you." He repeated slowly. I nodded.

"And they saved me." I pointed to Kendall. Kendall froze as if the spotlight was on him

"Saved. You." He repated looking at kendall. I nodded again.

**_[All]_  
I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh**

**[Liam]**  
**It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all**  
**He's so overrated**  
**If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall**  
**And he wouldn't take it**

**[Harry]**  
**All that you want's under your nose, yeah**  
**You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed**

**[All]**  
**I, I wanna save you**  
**Wanna save your heart tonight**  
**He'll only break you**  
**Leave you torn apart, oh**

**[All]**  
**I can't be no superman,**  
**But for you I'll be super human**

**[All]**  
**I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight**

**[Zayn]**  
**Oh now you're at home**  
**And he don't call**  
**Cause he don't adore you**  
**To him you are just another doll**  
**And I tried to warn you**

**[Harry]**  
**What you want, what you need**  
**Has been right here, yeah**  
**I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears**

**[All]**  
**I, I wanna save you**  
**Wanna save your heart tonight**  
**He'll only break you**  
**Leave you torn apart, oh**

**[All]**  
**I can't be no superman,**  
**But for you I'll be super human**

**[All]**  
**I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**

**[Louis]**  
**Up, up and away**  
**I'll take you with me**  
**Up, up and away**  
**I'll take you with me**

**[All]**  
**I, I wanna save you**  
**Wanna save your heart tonight**  
**He'll only break you**  
**Leave you torn apart, oh**

**[All]**  
**I can't be your superman,**  
**But for you I'll be super human**

**[All]**  
**I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**  
**I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**  
**I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**

Random.

"Kendall, James, Logan, and the Carlos saved my daughter from Lorenzo?" He asked.

"Yes dad." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

He didn't say anything. He was soaking in what had just happened. Kendall was still frozing how can one boy stay frozen for so long. It was quite amazing.

* * *

**Princess Dork: Yeah this sucked Big Time. Its just a filler, but has somewhat to do with the story. Today was BTR concert and I couldn't go. I'm so sad, buut you guys don't care**

**I have a new british boyband and wow their FUCKING AMAZING! Stefan is pretty hot tho. Their called The Midnight Beast Lez Be Friends hella funny and booty call, ninjas drunk girls, all that it's fucking funny. I was rolling. Check them out their the best.**

**SO now it's like this Big Time Rush, One Direction, The Wanted, and The Midnight Beast great songs and their parodies are funny. **

**Also check out the new Key Of Awesome Parody of One Thing, It's funny, and I'm still a directioner. YAY! Directioner Love!**

**P.S. Before I forget as usual Check out my new story Complicated it's a James/Oc. If you haven't already**

**P.S.S Thankies To CHey21 and Dana2184...you guys are my bestest reviewers ever,so Review**

**and sorry if it's short.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My brother passed away August 5th and I been sad ever since. **

**I didn't know what to do and was full of weird emotions that I never felt before. He was like my best friend I know that might sound weird to most people and I know most people went through this but this was not natural cause. My brother was shot by a Latin King which pissed me off. want this guy to suffer for eternity for killing my brother. I want him to feel my family and I pain. He destroyed a family member and don't even care. I want his concisous to eat him alive. I want him to witness every one of his family member to die in his arms. I miss my brother so much. He was only 19 years old he had a future ahead of him. He had a life. He didn't even to get married. This was a shock to me when I saw my own brother in a pool of blood on the ground laying in my fathers arm craddle style.**

**I know you guys don't care, but I do and I needed to get this off my chest but I'm still filled with emotion that will never be understood. **

**That's why I haven't updated in awhile.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kendall and I tiptoed away from my dad...well I had to make Kendall tiptoe he was still frozen. He thawed now and was tiptoeing very fast I had to catch up with him. "Kendork." I laughed to myself. He didn't even glance back. He was going so fast. "K3." I sung and twiled until I was in front of him. His gaze was so focused on the street. "Kenny Love." I continued when he didn't look at me not even once.

"What?" He whispered/yelled. I looked at him and began laughing so hard my gut started to hurt. "What's funny?"

"You are." I laughed. "He's not behind us. he was after all on a rampage to kill Lorenzo. You're all good." He stopped almost knocking me down when I said the last few words he wanted to hear.

"Se-seriously?" He looked back panic written all over his face. I couldn't help but laugh some more. He glared at me with a smile hidden in his eyes.

"Shut up." He smiled. "You know he's weird." he whispered the last word.

"Really I haven't notice." My sarcasm kicked in. He glared some more, but I couldn't help but laugh my ass off or as English people say Arse...

"Quit playing. It's not funn. He freaks me out." He finshed plopping down on the concret ground. We were still outside.

"Keep talking about him and he will appear." I joked, but to Kendall he was truly scared of my dad. I don't know why. My phone rang playing 'Dangerous' by Britney Spears. Kendall smiled at me. "What I'ma Britne Fan." I said pretending to kick him in the arm.

"CHello?" I answered.

"That's how you answer a phone when your mother calls?" Whoops my mom is calling and she hates when I say weird things like that.

"Sorry." I mumbled and Kendall laughed.

"Your dad tells me Kendall Schimdt is your boo." She cooes all too happy about the whole ordeal.

"He's not..." She cut me off saying some stuff that no one really cares about.

"OOh grandkids finally. I mean you are 20. Hurry up and bring me some grandbabies home girl." She continued on with that. I sighed.

"Ain't nobody having no kids." Kendall was staring at me the whole entire time with a question mark on his face. Boys are so easy to read.

"Honey is the boy next to you by any chance?" My mom's question caught me off guard. I was too busy staring at Kendall...or as I call him in my head Kenny Bear. SHhh, don't tell anyone I told you that. "Tiffany Shay Stone answer me."

"Mom yes. He's here." I told her with a sigh to express my annoyance with her. "Why?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Put him on." Was what she told me. I froze. Now I was frozen, but not like Kendall was...I slowly took the phone off my ear and passed it to Kendall. He stared at me confused for a few seconds before realizing that it was for him. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Erm...Hello?" He was nervous.

"Um...no?" I stared at him as he had the conversation with my mom. He laughed but then turned serious. "No we're-" My mom overpowered him with her voice. "It's not-" He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. "yes, but-" He sighed really loud. He went silent for a minute and waited till she was finished. "Erm..okay." He then handed the phone to me with the look I can only described as 'You're mom' I know the feeling all too well. But I can also understand my mom in a way. This was the first boy I was bringing over to meet my parents. I gulped and then looked at the phone she had hing up already and was getting the house ready probably. I remember the first boy I brought over.

His name was Liam, but my dad scared him away with scary stories about his past present and what his future will be. My dad was a total creep. I don't bring boys home. I nodded my head to myself. "TIFFANY!" I heard my name being yelled so I turned to the source. It was Kendall. I almost forgot he was still here. "I been trying to get your attention for awhile now." He sighed.

"Oh..sorry. Just in my little world." He nodded. "SO?"

"I don't want to meet your mo mom if she's as crazy as your dad." He said. I understood where he was coming from.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." I smirked. Now I had to go back to my home town. I sighed. What a long long long long long trip it was going to be. Kendall was scared. I don't blame him.

Eventually we made it back to the studio were the guys asked us question.

"Did you guys have sex again?"

"Details."

"What happened?"

James, Carlos, and Logan in that order asked the questions. "Waht's with you and sex James?" Kendall asked with a smile tuggin at the corners of his mouth.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Nothing happened. Just her father came and then I talked to her mom." Kendall said like it wasn't a big deal.

"You met her mom?" They asked in unison. Kendall shook his head.

"Not yet. Over the phone we talked..." He trailed off looking a bit uncomfrotable. The guys got the hint and didn't press the issue.

Until the next day.

* * *

**Princess Dork: I finally uploaded this. *Sighs* It's the one week annversary of my Brothers death...not that you guys care,but I do. My cousins told me I should stop holding it in cause it's not healthy and I promise this won't be the only thing I talk about, but it would help alot if you guys watch the video from the news on youtube. **

**it's called 'Justice For Sameer Barakat' It's on youtube. And I'm tahnkful for everyone that commented on thevideo and that is prying for him to have a better afterlife and for the family. It' going to be hard to get over this, but I'm coping and I thought I was going to turn goth because of this whole situation. *Sighs* Seriously this won't be the only thing I talk about promise.**

**Please Be Kind That Review Button has a broken Heart and needs some love.**

**Review. :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Having kendall meet my mom was not on my to do list at all. In fact i was going to sleep in all day with kendall. But my mom insisted on me bringing kendall today.**

**The dreaded plane ride didnt last as long as i expected in fact it was much shorter. kendall was going to be scared in more ways than one. if he thought my dad was worse...my mom is. she lures you n with her sweet face and once she knows she got you...the end for anyone. that person is her slave for ever. "why are you making that ugly face?" kendall asked me. i looked at the person i was staring at and she looked completley horrified. oh well not my problem i can actually care less.**

**"youre calling this ugly?" i pointed to my face. i was nowhere to being ugly unless you count my alter ego. actually dont count it...i mean her.**

**the plane landed ot so smooth. it landed with a thud and i fell over on the blonde boy that sat next to me. 'oof.' it came out that way. 'sorry.'**

**'no problem.' kendall dragged the entire word out.**

**kendall was such a sissy.**

**Princess Dork: beware im changing my name and this is mostly a filler dont worry i didnt give up on this story...unless you want me too.**

**my name change is FamousNotYet**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kendall you can do this. It's just her mom what's the worsse that can happen. I was ready to meet her mom. At least that's what I told myself on the way to her house and now that we were finally here. I couldn't meet another one of her family members I might actually die this time. Tiffany was walking pretty fast to the front door, so I looked around the neighborhood and it was nice, but not too pricey and not the ghetto either, but nice. Of course it's nice it's where all THE MAFIAS LIVE! I had a ental panic attack. I was going to be the death of me...or Tiffany's family is going to be the death of me and anyone else around her. I wonder what the guys are up to. I thought trying to change the situation I'm in with smiles and thoughts. Happy thoughts. HAPPY THOUGHTS. I repeated louder in my head. "Kenny." Tiffany stared at me with a strange look on her face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hurry up. I'm about to open the door." She said digging in her purse for her keys or...device...What am I worried about? I played a secret agent in Big Time Movie. But this is real life. I was starting to sweat bad. I felt it. My head felt feverish. I'm starting to act like Logan's character. I had to get myself together and stop all this craziness that was going inside my head. "Kendall run up the stairs." She almost yelled at me. She seemed frustrated with me.

"Okay." I ran up the stairs huffing before I did so. I finally made it and there standing was...a model...She didn't tell me all this. The model looked like her but she was a little than Tiffany and her eyes were the brightest blue I seen on a girl. "Hi I'm Kendall." I greeted the lovely lady.

"Hi I'm Tiffany's mom." DUN DUN! Evil usic started playing in the background and to that I almost pissed my pants. Tiffany's mom...Tiffany's mom...I thought she be old and crusty and fat...but this is Tiffany's mom. She looks like Halle Berry...This isn't possible.

"Oh K3 you're so silly." Tiffany laughed and her mom smiled. It was a deathly sile. Tiffany dragged me in and plopped me down on the couch. The inside was gorgeous. It was decorated like One Direction's Princess Castle In England. My leg started shake all on its own. I couldn't stop it.

"K3," Tiffany's mom called. Why K3? "Would you like something to eat?"

"Um...I'm fine." I didn't trust her smile.

"Of course you are, but o you want a sandwhich?" She was presistent. Like how Tiffany isn't at all.

"Sure." I said just to get her off my back.

"What kind?" She smiled not moving at all.

"Um...Any kind is fine." I told her as politley as I could. She disappeared into the kitchen somewhere. From where I sat the Kitchen was huge. The door flew open again and Tiffany came out sitting next to me smiling. She looked too much like her mom. "How you like my mom?" Was what she asked me.

"SHe's uh nice." I told her trying to hide my fears.

"No she isn't." Her smile turned into a frown. "I'm surprised she hasn't caught you in her trap yet." SHe whispered the last part. My eyes went wide. I was shocked she would say something like that about her mom. Tiffany. My girlfriend Tiffany. Once again the door flew open and here comes TIFFANY'S DAD! I was dead. He eyed me, but didn't say a word. Tiffany and I watched as he vanished in the basment darkness. "I thought he was going to kill me." I said outloud. Oops. Tiffany gave me a look everyone should know.

"Yeah me too."Then she busts out into fits of laughter. "I thought he was going to fly kick you." Cartoons Much?

"So..."

"Are you gonna stay in a hotel or with me?" Tiffany asked as if she didn't hear my so...Two heads popped out of different doors and I automatically knew that it was her mother and father waiting for me to screw up and say something stupid.

"Um..."

"Okay you can stay here. There's a room for you upstairs next to mine. I'll show you." Tiffany started again ignoring my um. I followed Tiffany to the stairs and we walked up in uncomfortable silence, but I was too scared to say something. I felt her parents eyes on me. That never happened to me before...maybe cause she's not famous. My inside voice whispered. it was true Tiffany wasn't famous, but she wasn't a nobody.

"Kendall, if mom calls you K3 ignore her." She turned suddenly which I wasn't paying attention and crashed right into her falling on the floor and on top of her.

"SOrry and its fine." I apologized/said. "It doesn't bother me at all." Which was a lie cause it bother me.

"Hey get off of me." She pushed me off of her and stood up, I was kinda in the moment.

I stood up also and followed her to the room that was connected to hers. Litterally there was another door like it was a closet, but it wasn't. It was a different room. "This is my secret from my parents." She smiled a toothy smile. We all had our secrets...I defeintaly had mine.

"So like I was saying," I tried to start again. "Um...why can't I stay at the hotel?"

"I don't want you to." How blunt. "And plus my dad wants to kill you when you're alone remember." I nodded remembering.

"Okay, but still..."

"Shutup Kendall. And stop Whining it's not cute." This must be her mean side, she is a bit harsh.

FamousNotYet aka Princess Dork: I changed my name unless your not wondering. GUESS WHAT?

Come closer!

I'M ALIVE! I wrote up Chapter 13! I betcha you was waiting.

Not really.

Oh...well its here anyway.

(I'm Listening to N'SYnc) Weird? Pretty Much.

Review that button missed being touched. O.O


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Kendall," I yelled walking around the house in a circle why my dad Wes, yep Wes Stone the most famous Killer ever. Remember? Anyway...Me yelling around the house didn't do so well with my dad and mom who emerged from the kitchen with a batch of cookies. COOKIES! Yum. They smelled really good. I could taste them almost. Kendall was in the shower the only place where my dad can't go or my mom, but she will try to go in there. Trust me. She's a pervert when it comes to younger guys 18 plus. I was still yelling his name until my mom stuck her shoe in my mouth literally. At least they were straight out of the box. I could still smell the new leather, not to mention it was in my mouth. Yuck. Leather taste like shit. Seriously.

"He's in the shower shit." My mom said fully aware that I know she's annoyed. I walk upstairs with my dad's stare on me. Watching my every movement like a hawk. I am feeling uncomfortable right now. I run upstairs and smack dab into a half naked towel wearing Kendall. Mhm..he's not that bad, but he can use some muscle tone at least. Like James. "Kendall," I whispered to make sure my dad don't come running up here killing him. "Hurry up and get dress." I whispered a little louder than before.

"Um...okay." Kendall went to the guest and changed as I did the same,but in my own room where I have my own clothes. I rummage through my closet and find the perfect outfit...well all the outfits are perfect. I grab a white The Wanted shirt with all five guys on it, a pair of blue jeans with diamond studs in the back and some sandals. White sandals. I get my Gucci Sunglasses and ready to go. I walk downstairs and notice my DAD talking to KENDALL! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I screamed while running down the stairs almost tripping in the process. I huffed as I continued to storm up to the two of them. I pointed my finger at my dad. "You..." I gasped for air. "What...huff...are...huff...you...huff..."I could barely finish my sentence without gasping and mom...wait mom...MOM! What in the world?! I haven't noticed mom sitting there in a criss cross way wearing a see through gown. Talk about desperate. "MOM PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled. "I CAN SEE YOUR NAKEDNESS! SHEILD YOUR EYES KENDALL!" All the yelling was really annoying me and I was the one doing the yelling. Kendall and dad ingored me of course and continued on with whatever they was talking about. I plopped down on the couch next to Kendall.

"Honey Tiffany," Mom sang. God I hate it when she did that.

"Yes mommy." I smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I asked confused as why she would ask something like that.

"Are you craving like weird craving?"

"No." Still confused.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Okay I bought you a pregnancy test." Mom mouthed only towards me.

"Huh?" I was now uberly confused.

"I know you're pregnant." PREGNANT?! ME?! That isn't possible. I decided on ignoring what mom said and change the conversation entirely.

"No idea what you're talking about." I told her which wasn't entirley a lie. I didn't have a idea what she was talking about.

"You and Kendall had SEX!" She yelled the last part and dad turned to see what the yelling was all about.

"NO!" I jumped up.

"I already know." Dad said nonchantly. Like it was the thing to talk about. "Kendall told me."

"WHY DID YOU THREATEN HIM INTO TELLING YOU?!" I yelled.

"SIT DOWN!" Mom yelled.

"I asked him...cause frankly you wasn't going to say anything."

"BUT I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Oops, that was the wrong thing to say to dad, like you're going to have sex and somehow magically not get pregnant. Condom or no condom.

"Okay." Was what my dad said still super calm and continuing his convo with Kendall. How weird, so dad actually likes Kendall. "Tiff," Dad called.

"Yeah," I replied trying to hide my emotions.

"I don't hate Big Time Rush." He told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kendall." he simply said after ts the end of me and his conversation. That wasn't weird at all. I somehow managed to be in the Kitchem with my mom.

"How did I get in the kitchen?" I muttered to myself, well I thought to myself, but I guess it was outloud because my mom started to answer the question.

"You followed me." She giggled. I had to stop and remember and she was right.

"I'm not pregnant." I told her. SHe gave me the mother look. We all know the mother look.

"A mother knows when her child is pregnant." SHe told me being the mother she is.

"No I'm not." I said pulling out a chair from the table and sat in it.

She sighed and didn't say anything else. She just continued to cook. What was she cooking I never really paid attention to it. She was cooking some England type of dinner. "IS THE WANTED COMING?!" I said happily.

"No." She chuckled. "I'm mixing it up." She continued to cut up some weird stuff and continued with whatever she was doing. It had a nice smell and that was about it. My mom can change her personality too quick. I was pretty scared for myself and others.

"Mom fine give me the pregnancy test." SHe handed it to me and I was on my way to the bathroom. I pissed on the stick thingy and sure as hell was hot I was pregnant. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What happened?!" Dad and Kendall asked in a panicky tone.

"NOTHING!" I hollered. Nothing, but I was PREGNANT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ME! Wait Kendall already did. Fuckity fuck fuck.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCC CCKKKKKKKK!" I screamed in the kitchen.

"What?" Mom asked serious.

"Nothing." I sighed throwing the test thingy in the garbage.

"Mamma always know." She bragged. Oooh Bragging rights . Jerk.

**FamousNotYet: Hiya! Guess What this is?! Yep that's right! AN UPDATE from yours truly me. **

**My Real Name is Nadia if you guys were wondering. Why did I tell you guys that? Oh welll.**

**Another Guess What? Reviews...huh huh? Yep that's right Pwease Review**

**I'll love you! It's a joke! **

**Guys on Twitter if you put Birthday Follow! Kendall might just might follow you back! just saying...He should...anyway...try it and see what happens I just did it and now I'm waiting to see what happens! And for Harry for his twitter if you ask him to marry you yes for ignore and no for reply you're automatically married! Isn't that great. Lets see how that works with the guys of BTR...**

**Review guys **

**P.S I was thinking about doing a 10 year thingy sequel sequel to Big time Sequel to show how much the kids progress. It might be super short like three chapters or maybe a one shot what you guys think about that? And One for How I met BTR...Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Later that day was pretty uneventful besides me having to tell Kendall that he's the father. All my dad knows is that we had sex and that's it, and the fact that Kendall doesn't really know either. I sighed loudly trying to get some attention from my MOTHER! Who was doing a pretty good job of SHOWING TOO MUCH! "MOM! YOUR TITS!" I yelled at my mom who just looked at me with a weird experssion. She didn't say anything just glared. Her boobs where almost touching Kendall's back and DAD didn't say anything at all. "MOM! STOP!" I continued to get louder, I don't think she was even listening to me.

"Jeez Tiffany." Mom rolled her eyes. "Get a life." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen I followed her to make sure she didn't do anything else stupid.

"Mom cool down." I told her. "Kendall's MINE BITCH!" I told my mom who looked at me like 'What The Fuck Did You Say' look. It's true he is mine.

"Um...Who the hell are you to fucking talk to me like that?" My mom said doing the whole mom thing.

"Now you want to be a mother when your all up on my man. Please go be up on your man like that." My mom was stunned. I never talked back to her, but she was being retarded which was pissing me off which was pissing me off to the extreme. "Stay off of Kendall and wearing slutty clothes." I pointed at the see throuh top and white shorts to match. Oh God she wasn't wearing a bra. No wonder Kendall was paying attention to what she was saying. Damn You Mom.

"Kendall is a ..."

"Mine MIne Mine!" I told her ignoring whatever she was saying. "He went inside me not you. Get it together." Her mouth fell open and the look of shcoked was plastered everywhere.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Apparently the slut in front of me!" I yelled as loud as she did. We had an all out argument. "You're a hot ass mess." I walked out the kitchen with the last word. I left her looking shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendall's P.O.V)

I could hear Tiffany and her mom have it all out. I was wondering when will it stop, but Tiffany's dad kept talking about something random. "So Kendall are you gonna marry my daughter?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Uh..." Was what I said.

"Don't you like my daughter?" I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied.

It was quiet for a moment just a moment before Tiffany's mom came out looking super sexy than five minutes ago. Her mom had these white booty shorts on you can see her...IS THAT HER ASS?! DAMN?! IT'S HUGE! I couldn't help but continue to stare at her. My eyes traveled to her shirt if you can call it tha. The shirt is transparent damn if she was just a little younger. I'll BANG HER HARD! DAMN DOUBLE D'S SHe had it all.

"Kendall, are you and Tiffany dating?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah." I said trying to hide the lust in my eyes knowing that she's married to this crazed killer who can kill me at any time, but I couldn't help the boner that was almost visible, so I put my hands on my lap. It looks werid I know...get over it.

"So you are?" It was more of her thinking to herself. Out of the corner of my eye Tiffany was standing to the left of her mom. They look alike, but Tiffany didn't have none of the essentials her mom had. Tiffany wasn't flat, but she wasn't thick either. Tiffany's mom had it going on. BAM! Tiffany was glaring at me with a thin lip. What's her problem? I asked myself.

"Wes you don' mind if I dress like this around the house?" She did the poutyy face and it was super sexy. My boner was now visible, so I put my beanie in front of myself.

Tiffany was angry by far right now. If I didn't know better I would've sworn that Tiffany was the mother.

"DAD?!" Tiffany yelled.

"Tiffany you're mom can wear what ever she wants too." Tiffany was frustrated by now. You can see the smoke fuming out of her head and ears.

"Really dad?" Tiffany said. "She's the fucking mom!" IMy boner faded away. Awww. I put my beanie back on and just stood there.

"What?!" Tiffany Mom and dad said together. Her mom seemed to have victory on her face as she was smirking at Tiffany.

_**FamousNotYet: This was a filler somewhat kinda, but not really. It has to do a lot with the story. This is like the most important part in the story, so yeah Review People Boys and Girls and InBetween Review Review. I'm cheering.**_

_**ANd Yes I'm Working on the story right for the sequels right now. One might be up before the month is over. DOn't expect anythin...lol...expect EVERYTHING HAHAHAHAHAAH**_

_**Review guys. You're so Awesome and first reviewer gets a cookie.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My mother has trapped Kendall in her web of lives. I couldn't believe it and Dad was sitting there watching the whole thing unfold. It was pretty stupid and Kendall was pissing me off. No way in hell was I going to let my mom get him at all. He's mine and I'm carrying his baby. "KENDALL!" I yelled from downstairs. There was no reply so I stomped in the Kitchen, but no one was there. I checked the basement where dad be sometimes and he wasn't there either. I checked upstairs and he was gone. Where the hell is he? Am I missing everyone left the face of the house and I'm the only one here. I heard laughter coming from outside. I swung the door open and standing there in a drunken state was Kendall, my mom and dad. No this can't be happening. I was too late to save him from them. he has no idea what he's got himself into. I can't believe he would do something like this. "Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah." He slurred.

"How drunk are you?" He didn't answer and my mom and dad was laughing right along with him. Why am I the only that cares now. This is not supposed to be happening. My parents said they loved me. I like how their showing it through Kendall. I was more confused than ever right now. Does Dad hate him or what? And Is Mom A Slut Or What? I wish they would leave Kendall left alone to me. He's mine like seriously.

"Hey Kendall can I talk to you over here?" Kendall staggered to me. My parents were still drunk and wobbling to the inside. They fell on the couch and laughed the entire time. They eventually fell asleep there, so I took Kendall upstairs and took him to my room. "Kendall what the fuck?" He was asleep on my bed. Hmm...Maybe I can get him k=hirt by my dad and mom would not get to him. He alreay fell in her web. She kills people. They call her the Sweet Mafiaoso. Reason why because she's nice and sweet to you at first, and when she got you boom bam your dead. Thankfullly came up with an amazing plan. Kendall is asleep on my bed, I'll just move him up on the bed so dad think something happened and he hates Kendall again. Awesome right. I can't waiit either. That's what I did about an hour. he was heavy as hell. I was tired and pregnant. Do pregnant people move heavy things or people...Kendall must way a thousand pounds or something.

Morning came too quick I didn't even get sleep. Dad pounded in and saw Kendall laying there and DID NOTHING. "You slept with Kendall?" He held his head from the headache he was having.

"Yeah." I replied. "Aren't you gonna kill him or something?" I asked.

"No why?" Dad asked. "He didn't do anything." He then left. Really?

"Kendall get up!" I kicked him out of the bed and rolled over to go to sleep.

'Ow, What was that for?" Kendall asked. "I have a headache." He whined.

"SO I don't care at all." I told him and dozed off slowly. Kendall must have still been there and slept on the floor. I couldn't stand him right now.

"Tiffany I'm sorry for whatever I did." He sounded confused. "What did I do?" He crawled back into bed with me.

"Leave. The. Fuck. Alone." I spelled out for him.

"I'm hurt." He told me.

"Don't Care." I told him again. "You're an idiot." With that said. It was quiet for some time before Kendall started rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry."

"Not working." I said annoyed. "Stop touching me."

"Tiffany. I love you."

"Funny way of showing it JackAss." Kendall was quiet and I wanted him to shutup right now. I was tired. What didn't he get? I was also moody. I never been moody before, but now since I'm pregnant everything was different. "Kendall I'm pregnant." I told him turning over to face him.

"Huh?" He had that stupid look on his face. I hate that look. "What do you mean?"

"I. Am. Pregnant." Do I have to spell out everything for this guy.

"How is that possible?"

"We had sex duh." I told him. he's annoying. Why Can't he except the fact and get over it. "what don't you get?"

"Pregnant? What is that?" He wasn't the same guy I fell for. He was different. How can one person change the way he acts? I don't even know, but he needs to get back to my Kendally, Kenny,K3 I loved that Kendall not this one.

"I have a child inside me." I said in a duh tone.

"Mine?" He didn't even sound happy about it. "Well I gotta hide don't I?" Was his question.

"You can leave now." I told him and he hoped out of bed fully dressed and took his bags out and ran for the door. He was gone in an instant. Why wouldn't he just except the fact that he's gonna be a dad? What a fucking Bitch. Pussy Ass! Now I was pissed off.

**Harry Styles Loves Me: Update in less than five days. I'm Awesome Yes Praise me.**

**Press Billy he misse you guys. Hahaahahahaa!**

**I'm watching Dextor Laboratory. Remmeber that show? Yeah only the awesome 90 baby's know what's up heheheheeh.**

**Review unless you don't want to and Can you guys check out my other stories. That would be awesome.**

**Anyone Watches Johnny Bravo it's next after Dexter Laboratory twice and then cow and chicken. Keenan and Kel. Awesome Awesome that's me.**

**Once Again I might change my name. It gets annoying doesn't it, but not right away.**

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

My mom came in seeing me still sitting there shocked. He actually left What a fucktard. Who does that? My mom sat on the bed next to me and surprise she was weariing actual clothes. Shocking. She was wearing a full on white t shirt that wasn't see through and jeans that weren't at all tight on her. I didn't say anything to her as she rubbed my back. The sympathy rub. Ugh. How I hate that. Sympathy was the cause of the worlds problems today. "Kendall left." It wasn't a question. It was merely a statement.

"Yeah that fucktard left." If he didn't want have any kids. He shouldn;t have planted it in me. This was so not normal if only dad knew.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOII!" Yep dad was running up the stairs. I could actually hear the footsteps on the stairs. "WHERE IS THAT ASS?!" Dad huffed.

"Didn't you like him?" Mom and I asked,

"I was under a spell. Like the worlds under Justin Bieber spell." He stated. "NOW WHERE IS HE? I TOLD YOU TO KILL THEM BEFORE!"

"I din't find Big Time Rush!" I told him. Both of my parents face fell to the floor.

"That's him!" They showed me a picture of Big Time Rush. Holy Shit! That looks just like Kendall. I was staring at the blond who looks like Kendalll. The exact same way and everything. Wow. "See." I nodded my head and dad went back to yelling. "NOW KILL HIM FOR TWO REASONS!"

We waited for dad to state his two reasons.

"One for getting you pregnant and running away. Two because I told you to." I could live with those reasons. I stood up and was ready to kill. Dad took me downstairs to his lair. There really wasn't a name for it cause he slammed the door in my face before I could put my foot in the door. Wow. okay.

"Dad aw. My face." I said when he came out and shoved the objects in my hands.

"So, now get on with it." He was pushing me up the stairs and out the door. Dad gave me my passports and everything. "Okay here's your round trip ticket to canda. That's where their concert in. So get on with it. The cab is waiting for you." I hurried to the cab. I opened it the cab door and sat there. I waved to my mom and dad goodbye and I was on my way.

"Where to...the airport." I said nonchantly.

"Which?" I looked at the ticket and it said...Ohare airport.

"Ohare Airport." He drove really fast to the airport. I threw some quarters and stuff at his face and ran out the car with all my stuff. He totally deserved those quarters in his face. Stupid taxi driver. Stupid taxi.

finally I was on the plane after going through several metal detectors and what not.

"Miss can I get you anything?" the flight attendant dude asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Let me know if you need anything. My name is Matt." He smiled and then left to cater to other passengers whim. Matt eh? Canda is taking too long. Dad said it was an eight hour ride. t felt like a whole day had passed. I looked at my phone and saw that it has only been thrity minutes. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! I'm so bored.

I put my buds in my ear and played Katy perry Wide Awake.

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Yeah, I was in the dark**_  
_**I was falling hard**_  
_**With an open heart**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**How did I read the stars so wrong?**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**And now it's clear to me**_  
_**That everything you see**_  
_**Ain't always what it seems**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**I wish I knew then**_  
_**What I know now**_  
_**Wouldn't dive in**_  
_**Wouldn't bow down**_  
_**Gravity hurts**_  
_**You made it so sweet**_  
_**'Til I woke up on**_  
_**On the concrete**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Falling from cloud 9**_  
_**Crashing from the high**_  
_**I'm letting go tonight**_  
_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Not losing any sleep**_  
_**I picked up every piece**_  
_**And landed on my feet**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Need nothing to complete myself, no**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Yeah, I am born again**_  
_**Out of the lion's den**_  
_**I don't have to pretend**_  
_**And it's too late**_  
_**The story's over now, the end**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**I wish I knew then**_  
_**What I know now**_  
_**Wouldn't dive in**_  
_**Wouldn't bow down**_  
_**Gravity hurts**_  
_**You made it so sweet**_  
_**'Til I woke up on**_  
_**On the concrete**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**_  
_**I'm crashing from the high**_  
_**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**_  
_**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Thunder rumbling**_  
_**Castles crumbling**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I am trying to hold on**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**God knows that I tried**_  
_**Seeing the bright side**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**But I'm not blind anymore...**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**_  
_**I'm crashing from the high**_  
_**You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**_  
_**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
I woke up and Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa PayPhone was playing and we were in Canda. Well that's what the Plane driver dude said. "We are now landing in Canada." I was so happy to be finally getting off this plane and going to KILL Kendall. Well I am a Killer after all Tiffany Stone. The best in the world. "HAHAHAHAAH!" I laughed as I hopped off the plane. "FREEDOM!" People were staring at me weird. There was a limo dude with a sign that said Tiffany Stone. Omg that's me. I skipped to the dude almost forgetting I was pregnant. Then I remembered and walked to the limo driver. "Hi I'm Tiffany." I smiled.

"I'm your 'personal driver'." He used air quotes. Weird..."My name is Bob." OMG Bob. I had a friend named Bob...well no I didn't.

"Cool." I smiled and we walked to the limo and he opened the door for me and I got in. I realized that I been holding the stuff gave me since forever. I wonder what's inside. I didn't want to peek inside just yet. He drove to hotel that was in Candanian language. Whatever that is. I hoped out. Fancy. I whistled. The limo driver nodded and walked me up to the room. Fancy. I whistled. The hotel looks like the W in L.A. I like to whislte. I whislted to a song just for no reason. I twasn't even a real song. I just made it up. Now was the time to kill Kendall. Mahahahaha. He was totally dad. I was ready to kill him...or was I? How confusing. I saw the four guys of the stupid boyband walk to a room next to mine. Interesting. The room was next to theirs. Now this was sweet. Like candy. Yum. Ha! One Direction!

I walked in the room and whistled. Nice.

_**Crazy Yet Awesome: Cool name Huh? No. Whatever. I was watching Fred The Movie so that's why it might be weird and that's how it came out. HA! Look up on google to see how the W looks and the rooms and stuff. The W Hotel is in L.A. somewhere. That's where One Direction was...**_

_**Press Billy. He misses you guys. Didn't expect an update so soon did ya did ya Huh huh? I have serious problems.**_

_**TEAM JAKE ALL THE WAY! **_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

(Kendall P.O.V)

I had told James what I did to Tiffany and he slapped me upside the head. "What's wrong with you?" I asked James rubbing the back of my head.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked angrily. The rest of the guys were mad at me too.

"What kind of guy are you?" Carlos had a look of disgust on his face.

"Your sick dude." Logan shook his head. I don;t see what Logan had anything to do with the conversation at hand. Oh God I feel Like Tiffany. Shit! I knew it would rub off sooner or later. "Dude did ya here what James said?" Logan asked. The guys were looking at me.

"Oh..uh...no I didn't." I told them staring at their face. James slapped me again upside my head. "OW!"

"How you think Tiffany feels?" James was being very Snarky today. What's going on?

"Well..." James hit me again. "Would you..."

"You better go back to her." James demanded.

"What if she comes back to kill you Kendall." Carlos stated with wide brown eyes. I shrugged.

"Yeah right. She won;t do that." I smiled and stood up off the red chair. I didn't know it was red. Weird. Damn It. I'm acting like Tiffany again. Damn her.

"Uh..she's a killer doofus." Logan rarely never cursed.

"You fucktard. You are going after her." James kicked me. What the hell? James is abusing me. "That's IF your lucky enough and she takes you back. I highly doubt it though." James was stern. Scary. James was always the not so serious one. Did we just switch rolls or something.

"James nice to see you have some hope in me." It was sarcasm. James shrugged and the headphone dude came in and told us to be ready in two minutes. All that time and now he's just deciding to come in.

"We have two minutes." He announced and disappeared. Before any of us could say anything he popped back and we followed him to the stage. I thought I saw a girl who looks oddly familiar, but shrugged it off and continued towards the stage.

(Carlos P.O.V. Finally)

Kendall was acting like James now and it was pretty weird I mean James out of all people. You decide to get Tiffany knocked up and disappear that's a James number. Not a Kendall number. Kendall needs to grow some balls and get rid of that pussy he's holding on to.

(Kendall)

After the concert we decided to head back to the hotel and once again I saw her. This time I was for sure. I guess James, Logan and Carlos saw her too cause they started to walk towards her and her driver. I stayed where I was just in case she might actual kill me as Carlos mentioned before. I didn't want ot die before I get married. You know? I eased a little closer to here what they were talking, she was smiling and laughing. She's pretty cute. How come I never paid her any attention? Oh right with the father, and her sexy mom. Man her mom was awesome. Like that one song with the lyrics that goes like Stacy's mom got it going on. Old? I know that already. Tiffany was just laughing and having the time of her life with the guys. They was making her laugh I could never do that. Not that I'll try anyway. Wow I'm acting like James way more than I thought. I watched as Tiffany said her goodbyes to the guys and vice versa. She left with the driver and the guys came back all smiles and all that jazz. "So?"

"If you was over there you'll now." James stepped in before Carlos could say anything. Carlos had a sad look on his face. That only works with girls. Duh.

"Whatever James, Like I was asking you." James smirked and walked away with Carlos and Logan behind him. What just happened? Was I just...? Nah...But...Nah...I walked the way the guys did and the door was locked...they even..wrong room. The person that opened the door I was trying so hard to avoid. "Uh..Tiffany." I was nervous she may just kill me.

"Kendall." Not a question. Take notes.

"Hey, that;s all I wanted to say." Then I dashed off towards the room opening it and walking calmly in there. The guys looked at me.

"Took ya long enough." James said loudly. "Was you with another girl to get he knocked up too?" What was with James? Talk about annoying. Wait He must know something. I noticed he was playing cards and he never plays cards without him knowing something.

"You know something." I stated with my index finger.

"I know a lot of somethings." James retorted.

"Tell me." I ran over to him and grabbed his shirt. It was a nice shirt. It had a picture of Fox on it.

"Never." He spat. I let go of his shirt and sat on the bed that we shared.

"Fine."

"Fine." He said.

"Fine." That went on for about thirty minutes.

"Whatever." He continued to play cards with Carlos who everyone thought he was clueless but he wasn't.

"James I will find out." I told him and watched them play cards.

"Okay then."

Damn him. Always the last word.

**Crazy Yet Awesome: Hello people! It's another quick update. I'm spitting out updates like a wildfire, Yeah Whose Awesome NOW?! I just ate a entire bag of nerds. Don't judge me. I'm listening to The Wanted. Team Siva. OMG I'm on so many teams it's not even funny. **

**I'm Team Jacob, Team Jake, Team Rusher Team Directioner, Team Wanted, Team Midnight Beast. What the fuck? I think there's more oh yeah TEAM BOB! Join me on Team Bob. Hahahahaaha! Te best team in the world. WAHAHAHAHAH! Update did I mention that? I better have. :**

**Bob says review or he'll cry. Awwww :)**

**P.S. I'm listening to The Wanted. Shhhh don;t tell Big Time Rush or One Direction. **

**Review for Bob.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

(James P.O.V)

I was pissed when Kendall told us what happened with him and Tiffany. I don't even do that, but I wear condoms. He should've wore them. He did Tiffany wrong and somehow I don;t blame her for trying to kill him. I know the secret he doesn't know and he tried asking Carlos while me and Logan was out. How I know this is because Logan had put up this spy equipment for whoever tries to break in or whatever, so we listened on to his conversation with Carlos. Carlos was gonna spill it, but we came in just in time. We brought emoty bags of 'clothes' for Logan. Yeah right Logan can dress himself. Anyway Kendall doesn't know that her mom posioned him when he ate some of the cookies that day. Tiffany has the anntodote, Her mom called me. I'm not surprised she had managed to get my number, but I was surprised when she called me as Tiffany was on the plane. Her mom doesn't like Kendall and she told me that Tiffany has the medicine to reverse it. Cool? Not really. I was against it at first until she threatened my life then I was all up for it. It's not by force, it was her decision.

"Logan," Carlos called from the couch.

"What?"

"Can you get me a glass of water? I'm thristy." Carlos smiled at Logan who immiedaitley rejected his question.

"No get it yourself." Of course Kendall was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't worried and frankly I didn't care one way or another. He was dead either way. Now that I think about it he kinda deserve it. I think he does. I agreed with myself like a crazed person does, but that doesn;t matter.

The little angel on my right shoulder appeared. 'You know he's your best friend.'

Yeah I know, but still he was wrong for what he did to Tiffany.

The little red guy on my left shoulder appeared. 'Let him die.'

I should. The two little things on my shoulders had a fight. The Angel won and I was forced into telling Kendall what was the big secret. Did I want to tell him. Honestly I didn't and wanted him to suffer.

That is pretty mean. Maybe I should tell him.

"I guess." I was talking to myself now. How crazy is that. Very. I admitted to myself. I need to stop. Kendall emerged from the bed and looked around to still the same old people that was here when he was taking his nap.

I'll tell him when he's alone meaning not here with Logan and Carlos.

**Crazy Yet Awesome: Review I know it's short but I gotta run. I'm going somewhere today.**

**Review Please Bob is horny. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(Bob P.O.V Cause We Love Him.)**

Chauffering Tiffany around was the worst day of my life. I wasn't even a real chauffer. Even since she's pregnant she's a maor bitch. Get back with Kendall already. I screamed in my head. If only her father wasn't Wes Stone and a mother wasn't a posionus snake. Hiding from them wouldn't be the best idea. One of my friends did that and he's now in a deep coma and it has been several years plus. I thought about running to Mexico, but sadly remembered I'm not even allowed to leave the country. Sad? Very. Annoying? Very. Wants to kill off Tiffany? Priceless. Her father won't let anything happen to his 'precious daughter' PFFFFFFT precious my ass.

How I came to this you ask? Well it started when I was living on the farm with my very sick mother. My father abanoded us and my brothers ran off with some rich girls. Their mega millionares by the way. Anyhow I stayed behind with my mother waiting for dad to bring the milk he was supposed to bring five years ago. I already knew he wasn't coming back, but my mom on the other hand had very high hopes on 'dad' returning. I didn't want to pop my mom's bubble even though I wanted to so bad. My mother of course had that very bad cancer. She was on the verge of dying. SHe'll keep telling me these sad depressing stories and I just want to hide in the barn with the animals that are still alive, but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do.

Weeks passed and so did mom and she still wasn't getting any betteer than how she was before. All you could see was her bones. She wouldn't eat no matter how hard I forced her. Finally I just gave up and took a walk outside. Only if only I followed behind my brothers or for that matter my father five years ago when he asked me. I sighed wishing for a wish that will never come. That's when I met Wes Stone. He offered me the best job ever. I didn't have to do much, but chauffer his pregnant wife at the time and their future child. I was game for it, because they paid very well. As soon as I had gotten my first pay from Wes I took my mom to the best of the best doctors. They cured her and she was healthy again. That made me happy. Ufortunaltley I had to stay with Wes and his family. Tat didn't bother me at all and I get to see my mother everyday. Not bad. I thought. I could live like this forever. I spoke to soon. When their daughter was born she was just the sweetest thing ever. She even called me Uncle Bob. I hate that Uncle shit. As she gotten older she turned into a Killer that her father trained, helped raised and loved as the mother taught her all the posions in the book and of course the cures. Tiffany praticed for hours and hours on random creatures outside of her domain.

As long as she didn't bother me with that load of shit. I'm good. Thankfuly that never happened and we both went on about our business.

"Uncle Boooooooooooooooooooob." She strectched out my name which makes it sound awkwardly weird.

"Yeah Tiffany." I answered.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. We was on our way to Canada where she can kill her baby daddy who doesn't know the meaning of a condom Kendall. I didn't want to hear the story. I just picked the shit out I actually wanna hear.

"No Tiffany." I told her. "Jusst a few more miles." I said that somewhere before. Oh right five hours ago. She's annoying, but her mom is worse. When I first met her mom I thought I was gonna die. Wes kept staring at me like he was going to kill me if I touch his husband. I'm married now. Been for the last five years to this one woman. No one else just here. Yeah that's me A One Man Woman. Not band. Heath slater is a buzz kill with that shit. I can't stand him.

Six hours, one bathroom stop, two cupcakes, and some glitter? later, we finally made it to Canada. I quickly drove to the hotel. It was the Canadian version of the W whatever that is but we were here and this is where we split until she calls me by phone.

"BYE Tiffany!" I yelled out the window as she waved back. I drove off quickly before she can do anything else.

**Crazy Yet Awesome: Review my lovely reviewers. Didn't expect that weekend update did ya? **

**Coolness.**

**WHOSE READY FOR THE NEW BTR TONIGHTT?! **

**I KNOW I AM. I CAN'T WAIT TILL 7:30 MY TIME. I'M PUMPED! NOT THE SONG BY FOSTER THE PEOPLE THE WORD. CAPS ARE FUN**

**Anyway Review for Bob. **

**How cool is he?**

**(Review, Review)=If you read that you're awesome. and you gets a piece of cake. :P**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(Kendall P.O.V.)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" i yelled. I wouldn't be surprisd if the whole entire...country of Canada could here me. I was having a melt down. I mean...I'm Kendall Schidmt the coolest person I know. "I...I...Can't...can't be." I stuttered thinking of all the possible attempts she had. Wow there was a lot of times she got me and I wasn't paying attention. Tiffany was right. Oh how right she was. I walked out of the door trying to figure out how to come at Tiffany and ask her for the cure. I know she wants me dead, but can't I try still. Somewhere deep inside I still love her. A lot. That's good I'll use that one on her and if that doesn't work begging always seemed to be a good one...at least that's what I was told by Carlos. It has to work. I can't die like this. Can I? There's so much haven't done yet. **Hello this is accounting.**

Maybe I shouldn't do that. Either way it has to work. I stood in front of the Canadian door trying to figure out how I should do this. I knocked hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. **(Figure out that lyric and you get a bonus. Yeah.) **A guy that was way older than me and looked not so good as me with brown hair and swimming green eyes. Swimming? Did I just think that. The guy was wearing a chauffer hat with the outfit, so I didn't think too much of it as usual. "What do you want?" He sounded mean.

"Uh...is Tiffany here?" I asked afraid he might do something to me.

"Let me check." He closed the door and behind it I could hear her telling him to tell me something and he rejecting it completley saying something like that guy is a total Wackjob. Something like that. What the hell is WasckJob does that mean I'm crazy or what? I questioned myself until the door open and out popped Tiffany. My face lit up when I saw her. "Hurry make it quick. I have to kill you in another hour or so." SHe told me boredly. HUH? Again? No flipping way in hell this is happening. I thought we went through that rough patch. What happened? h right everythig I did to her in the last I dunno couples of days or more. Yeah that's what happened.

"Tiffany. Give me the cure." I begged.

"No." Rejected without thinking about it at all.

"Please. I'm begging you." I pleaded.

"I see that and I'm saying no still." She told me with a straight face.

"Please. I love you."

"No and so?" Oh my god. She's heartless. No heart when it comes to the word love. How could she?

"Please. I love you and want to take care of...the baby." I was never a good liar. Ask James, Carlos, or even Logan. I was the worlds worst liar.

"No and that's final. You twak." She slammed the door in my face and seconds later. "I WILL find you. After or before MY CHILD IS BORN!" Then she slammed the door in my face twice as hard. Not cool. I sighed and walked back to the hotel room we was in.

"Did you guys ahve sex?" James asked.

"What? No." I asked/said. What was on James mind? Wait nevermind.

"Why?" James asked.

"Cause she hates me." I said slowly for James. He can be slow sometimes.

"that still doesn't answer the question of why." James said even slower than I did. "You can be slow sometimes Kendall." WHAT?!

"WHAT?" I am not slow. He was slower than me. My mouth hung open for a minute or two before realizing said open mouth.

"Why didn't you have sex with Tiffany?" He repeated again.

"She slammed the door in my face." I answered. "Does that make you happy?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Did you beg?" I nodded. "Did you beg some more?" I nodded. "Are you trying to get the cure or what again?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get the cure." I told James.

"Just ask her." Logan the oh so smart one said. Not.

"Did." I replied with one word.

"Tell her you love her." Carlos said.

"Did." Nice still one word.

They both thought for some time. There was a knock at the door and the oh so innocent Carlos opened the door. "Hi Mister..." Carlos introduced.

"Hi...Kendall here?" He asked. Carlos nodded and James pushed me out the door. Nice one not. That was sacrasm.

"Lets go Kendall." He sounded as if he was taking me to my death...wait he was. I remembered that this guy was with Tiffany. "Kendall I'm taking you to Tiffany." An evil grin played on his face with the evil glint. I was dead.

"Can you kill me now?" He chuckled darkly and opened the door and stood there.

"Tiffany the low life is here." He was just standing there.

"Plankton?!" She asked happliy.

"No..Kendall." He sighed. He pushed me inside followed by him.

"BOB!" She walked in with her susal clothed. She was wearing a sweater and some sweats. Can't say anything else.

"Tiffany." He was bored and it seems like this go on everyday when he comes back. Must be annoyind for him.

"You said what now?" She asked, but soon registered that I was standing right there by Bob. "Ew why is he here?" Sounded like I was the worst piece of shit she ever seen in her life.

"Um...hi to you too." I said waving once.

Tiffany sat in an awesome looking chair. It had Spongebob over the enitre thing. That's pretty cool and Bob sat in the Power Ranger one. The old Power Rangers with Tommy and the one chick wearing pink and the chick wearing yellow and the guy who plays the voice over for Ben 10 and Suzaku for Code Geass.

Bob was pretty cool he was just sitting there like the Godfather. I sat on the bed staring at the both of them. This is pretty awkward. Not the t.v. show the emotion or whatever.

"Kendall. Say hello to your nightmare." Tiffany grinned.

I stared at her confused as she showed me what she was talking about.

THE FUCKING CURE! She was going to let me die. In front of her.

**Crazy Yet Awesome: Review everybody. Something something something. BackStreets Back alright.**

**Yeah Awesom song. Yeah I know. It's cool right. Live While We're Young With Harry Styles 3 **

**Off the point I was making...whatever that was...Review and who still loves Bob?**

**Betcha didn't expect this update so soon.**

**P.S. I was writing this while updating this awesome story. Yes and so I updated as soon as posible. Love Me? Yes Of Course but I'm no Bob. Hahahahahahahahahahah. **

**Watching Spongebob while writing this.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**(Tiffany)**

How could Kendall be that dumb? He could've at least came different instead of flat out saying it. I did love Kendall, but I wanted him to suffer. This cure I hold in my hands will be the death of Kendall. I evil laughed a bit before Bob took the cure from me. "BOB!" I shrieked when he dranked it. "That was the last of the cure. How could you drink it?" Bob looked at me as if he didn't hear me at all. "BOB!" Once again I shrieked.

"What?" He asked annoyed. "What do you have to say that is so important?" Wow he was such...a AWESOME DUDE! I love this guy.

"Bob that was the last of the cure." I was panicking. I didn't bring any of the medicine to make the cure with. I rubbed my temples. "Bob, please." I couldn't say anything else but that. Bob was not so nice today. It just seemed he gets more annoyed with me than anything else. Is that possible? Can someone get so fed up with you that they start to torture you? Not Bob he's different. He doesn't seem to get as annoyed with me as my father seems to. "Oh Well," i shrugged it off and plopped down on the bed. Well I actually hoped from the spongebob chair to the bed. The covers flew up and once again I forgot that I was pregnant. I almost farted the baby out.

"Um..Tiffany?" Bob called. It seems from a distant. I would be too if a pregnant lady farted. That's like ew. Did the baby come out while you was doing that? That's mean. "Tiffany did you just fart?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. I was face down on the bed.

"Yes Bob. I farted. Deal with it." He had a laugh fest going on. I never heard him laugh before. It sounded like a whale choking. Haha whale choking. Ah good one. I turned around to see Bob halfway on the floor. "Haha Bob." I pointed with a smile on my face. He didn't recover til like thrity minutes from now. I watched him for thirty minutes laughing. This was better than Dish not cable. Even thou tons of people say that, but it's not.

"BOB!" I came back to what I was doing sometime ago. "I need you to go and get the ingriendients from mom." I said doing movements with every word I was saying. I was annoyed with myself. Goodness.

"Uh...nah ask me later." He sat in the power ranger chair and plopped his feet up on the arm of the chair. Seriosuly?

"Bob!" I stared at him with my hand on my hips. "WOuld you?" I asked.

"Ah I don't feel like it." He said taking out bubbles and blowing them. Where the bubbls come from?

"Please Bob." I started to beg. "I'll leave you alone while we're in cananda." I tried bribing, but it wasn't working. The knock on the door prevented me from futher bribing skills. Bob looked relieved as I went to answer the door. Surprise It's Kendall. Damn. "Hey Kendall." I said sounding a bit weird.

"Why do you sound weird?" Kendall asked looking like he had a terrible night. I wasn't too Keen on letting him inside,but my inner person got the best of me.

"Why don't you come in." I gritted my teeth as I was talking to him. He didn't noticed and walked right in.

"So, the cure..?" He asked feeling uneasy. I could see it in his face.

"See it in your eyes your disappointed and I'm the foolish one you annointed." Bob sang. Awkward.

"Really Bob?"

Bob just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"The cure that I wasn't going to give you is gone." I flat out told him.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked.

"Someone,I'm not gonna say it's Bob drunk it." I said with a straight face. His face turned into different emotions and then it froze on scared to death.

"Um...so it'snot with you?"

"You have a week before you die." I told him like this was a normal conversation.

"I'M DYING IN A WEEK?!" I nodded as he yelled the question. "WHAT THE FUck?!" I would be pissed off too if someone told me that just like I did Kendall. It wasn't fair at all. I put my hand on my chin and thought.

"Hey maybe I can call my mom." I smiled. So did Kendall.

"Yes please." He shoved his phone in my hands. "Please call her." From behind Bob was having a fit. He was laughing like I don't know what. I glared at Bob and he continued to laugh. Not caring might I add.

I dialed my mom's number since Kendall didn't have it logged in his phone. Why would he? Weird right. I know. It wasn't a question anyway. "Mom," I shrieked when she answered.

"Hi to you to Miss Tiffany." She always does this when I start with the conversation.

"Hi mom." I sighed.

"Whats up?"

"Bob dranked the cure for the posion that you gave Kendall." I paused and waited for her reaction.

"Mhm...okay. And? You want the ingriendents?"

"Yes mommy." I grinned into the phone.

"Fine, it's just like you're cooking." I nodded and wrote this down on my arm. Bob only threw the pen at me nothing else.

"Okay." I prompted her to continue.

"One pint of sugar, a pint of lemon,two teaspoons of salt, another pint of vingear, and a whiff of apple cider." That's the cure?

"That's the cure for the poision you gave him?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. There was something hiding behind that 'Yes'.

"Really mom?" I asked feeling a bit angry.

"FIne, yes it is. I promise you." She said. "I wouldn't do that to someone." She admitted.

"Okay somehow I believe you." I told her. She sighed and hung up.

I turned to look at Kendall, he was blocking my way to the Kitchen. "Would ya move." I told hm pushing him aside to get to the small kitchen. Bob the so cool was asleep in the power ranger chair. He looked so comfortable. Awww. Kendall had followed me and watched as I quickly made the cure. I wasn't going to give this to him just yet. Hehe.

"DOne." I held it close to me as I said it.

"Great." Kendall grinned. "Can I have it?"

"No." I smiled. His face dropped a mile. I laughed happily that his fell. Too bad it didn't fall far.

"Why not?" he asked. I was quiet for a minute. Did he deserve it? I don't think so.

_**Crazy Yet Awesome: It took some time for me to update this story. I'm a busy girl. I have to do thing s too. LOLnot that you guys care neither do I. Anyway it took me long enough. Bob is still awesome guys. He should be your favorite.**_

_**Just joking. Review guys and again Check out my stories Big Time Sequel Sequel 10 years Later.**_

_**My number One Reviewer Niam Shipper likes it, so I hope you guys like it too.**_

_**Review People, I won't be updating this any time soon, I'll be working on something extra different. Keep tjhem reviews coming though. Bob is AWESOME!**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**(Tiffany) **_

_**Warning: Possibly Time Skip.**_

When I first met Kendall he was pretty nice to me, but after meeting my parents he changed. That's not cool, but I still have feelings for him somewhere deep inside me. Damn These feelings and Kendall. I looked from a sleeping Bob to Kendall and so forth. Bob was oblivious to anything when he is sleeping and Kendall well, I wasn't too sure about him. I looked down at my stomach. Three weeks pregnant not so bad after all. I shrugged and gave him the cure. His eyes lit up like a little kids birthday party. Kendall drank the cure with a gross face. "What's wrong?" I asked taking the bottle back from him.

"It taste like a dirty sock." He wiped his mouth with his right hand. Who knows what he does with his right hand. I think we all know.

"It is a dirty sock." I laughed. His face contorted into a weird face spongebob would make in cases of a crisis. "I'm joking." I told him when he didn't get the fact. Bob of course was still sleeping. He doesn't hear anything.

"That's not funny." He replied with a sigh of relief. "Am I still goning to die in the week?" Excellent question.

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" I told him with a smug look on my face. I wasn't sure myself. The first one mom made. This one I made. Big Difference. A HUGE DIFFERENCE. So big it can massivley destroy the earth difference. I wasn''t fully aware of the fact if he was going to stay alive or not. But I'm still getting my child support of this dude right here.

"Um..that's fair. I guess." He whispered. I shrugged him off like it was the thing to do.

"Yeah it is and I still want child support." I told him with my hands on my hips.

"First I wanna see if that's mine." He said pulling me by the hand and taking me to a place where he could possibly abandon me. Mhm...oh well.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

"The DNA center." Why do guys always want to know if it's their's when they know you only had sex with them and no one else? Boys are pretty dumb. If I say so myself. Not all boys, just most.

"Seriously?" I was so not going through with this.

~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this." I muttered to myself as I sat on the table next to Kendall. Who was all to happy. He must've been thinking something like I'm not the father and making a song out of it. That would be pretty funny. I didn't expect the doctor to take us in this quick. Like as soon as we got there the doctor rushed us in then took our information down. "Are you thinking about an abortion?" Was the dumbest question of all.

"HELL TO THE FUCK NO! I'M AGAINST ABORTION!" I yelled at the doctor.

"Oh sorry." She said. Then she did whatever they do to see if the baby is or isn't the father's baby.

When she was done it was pretty awkward and quiet. I could actually hear crickets in the day time. They was going hard. I laughed to myself. Crickets don't go hard...or do they? Whatever.

"Kendall Schimdt," The doctor said looking right at him. My heart went faster and faster. I couldn't anticpate anything, but this has to be the worst. She was quiet for a LONG ASS TIME!

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.. I HATE waiting. This is notan epsiode of Maury. If it was DAMN. I'll be acting like a hot ass mess.

"Ohkay ohkay. Kendall you are the father." I jumped up and started to dance like a crippled person. Who cares? I sure as hell don't.

"Oh.." Kendall didn't seem happy.

"YEAH BITCH YOU THE DADDY! HA!" I continued to rub it in his face. The doctor was smiling.

"Just sing these and on your way you go." We did and as expected we were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz. Hahaa. No seriously though we were in the car driving back to the candian version of the W.

_**Crazy Yet Awesome: Yeah it's the morining over here and I am drinking coffee. YEAH I'm hyper! I don't know what to do with myself. Yeah BOB is the best.**_

_**And for the next chapter I'm thinking of having Tiffany have a miscarriage. What you guys think about that?**_

_**Review and let me know. :))) That's Bob face when he's in a good mood. Lol. **_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Suddenly I felt pissed off at the world. Was I due? I didn't think so. It only had been thee months and a half since I been pregnant. I was so confused. I was even at Bob. I know what you're thinking 'Not Bob!' I'm with you on the whole why you getting mad a t Bob whole complex, but I was. Maybe it's because of this whole Kendall situation. Yeah that must be it. Bob had been avoiding for several hours. I don't blame him. I yelled at him for no reason at all today. I sat alone in the living oom racking for things to do. "I'll just take a showe." I told the quiteness of the hotel room. Bob left. He couldn't deal with this whole situation being pregnant and all. I put some shoes on. I was already dressed. I had some joggers on with an oversized white shirt. I just slipped the jordans on and called it. Too lazy to do my own hair. I just put it in a bun and walked out the door. I wasn't sure what to do. I had no money with me and I'm walking the streets of Canada. I wonder if they have Canada dry. The ginger ale. That would mean I have to go get my money. What was with me today? I was never this lay. I always was doing something or another. Or off somewhere planning the perfect crime, but today was different I don't know why, but it was. I was being lazy. That's not cool. Maybe it's the hormones. Yeah we can all go with that. My pockets were viberating, but I don't remembe taking the phone at all. I thought about it for a moment and yeah I snatched the phone and the key off the table and leaving the hotel room. Ooooh, I have bad memory too? I never had that before either. I dug in my pocket for the phone and thee it was a text from The Kendall Schimdt.

_**Why did you leave the hotel? I said I was coming over.** **~K**_ That's what the text read and what's with the K at the end of the text I know it's him already. Jeez I'm not stupid. I think of something to say, but here comes another text from Kendall or should I say K?

_**Are you even there?~K** _Okay so Kendall also was a moody Bitch just like me. Wait when did he tell me he was coming over?

_**What Kendall? Yoou're so annoying. :3 YourMom**_My signature at the end is so awesome. It's like a joke at the end. Classic.

_**Where are you? And I wouldn't be annoying if I had any idea where you were.~K **_That K was really getting on my nerves.

_**I'm outside by...the...statue.~~YourMom** _I had no idead honestly where I was, but it didn't bother me as long as I can still see the hotel I'm good. In fact I can see the hotel. I wasn't that far from it, just down the street in front of a statue.

_**That doesn't help much. ~K**_

_**It should. I'm down the street from the hotel in font of the statue. :3 YourMom **_

_**Ohkay. WAIT there I'll be there in a few. ~K** _Kendall was a buzz kill and he was like a moody pregnant woman today, and so was I. What's going on with us. So Kendall must be alone for telling James and them off. Tsk, not very helpful. Like honestly I don't want to be bothered by...

"So you was in front of the statue." Kendall smiled interupting my incredible thoughts.

"Yeah. I wasn't lying." I said all monotone. Kendall and I was pretty quite for a minute. It actually felt pretty nice to have someone around me.

"So Bob left?" Kendall asked sheepishly. I nodded.

"I'm going back to the hotel to shower and sleep. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'll come with you." He replied following me back to the hotel room.

"Man there was an elevator?" I panted up the stairs. I feel super stupid. Kendall chuckled taking the key out of my pocket and opening the door. He carried me princess style inside the room.

"Yeah there is an elevator." He laughed laying me down on one of the beds.

"Oh shut up." I told him getting back up to head to the bathroom. I could tell Kendall was feeling uneasy with me going to the shower for some reason or another.

"What Kendall?" I asked with a loud sigh.

"Nothing, just be careful that's all." He said sinking into the Big Comfy Chair. I shrugged and continued my journey to the bathroom where I will face a terrible thing.

As I ran the shower water and everything my stomach wasn't feeling right, so I ignored it being me thinking I must have ate something bad last night. I ripped my clothes off and hoped in the shower. I did my usual routine, but something was different. I was feeling liquid coming down my leg.

I looked down and blood was coming down my leg. What does this mean? I started going into panic mode. I had no idea what was going on. I tried to register it, but nothing was happening. I screamed and huddled in the corner of the tube. Kendall came running in throwing the curtain open. Kendall was looking at the trail of blood and hurried and took me to the hospital with a robe wrapped around myself. I didn't know what was going on and neither did he. I was scared and I could tell Kendall was too.

We made it to the hospital in eight minutes top. Kendall was a road racer taking me to the hospital. Kendall talked to the doctor and the rushed me into Room 2J. The irony. Where I was seen to quickly. The doctors tended to me while I was awake. I couldn't close my eyes anyway. I had no idea what's going on with my body.

6:00 am the doctors came in with Kendall to tell me some news...

"Tiffany and Kendall, You had a miscarriage." The doctors said with a sympathy look. What's a miscarriage? Why are they saying words I don't know? I looked at Kendall who was in a state of shock. Why was he so shocked? The doctors continued to look at me.

"What?" I asked. That's all I could managed.

"A Miscarriage is when you lost the baby." The male doctor said. I was still confused.

"The baby is dead." The Female doctor said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "The baby..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I broke down in tears. I didn't know what was going on around me. My baby...My baby...I didn't even get a chance to name her...

_**Princess Dork: How was that chapter? It's lame...? I tried to do as much reseach as I could possibly do with this.**_

_**Review guys and much love with the birthday wishes. AND YES A NEW FOLLOWER AND TWO NEW REVIEWRs!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Bob Is The Best (Mini Story)**_

_**Princess Dok: Just a little um...story since I can't think of a new chapter for um...you know this one...**_

_**Warning: Bob..enough said.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Bob. Enough said.**_

Bob stared at the night sky as he walked down the Canadian dirt road. He didn't know where he was going or nor did he care. All Bob wanted to do was get as far away from Tiffany as much as he can. Bob didn't want to be in that hotel room while she was going on a rampage of nothing. Bob was not a mean person so why does these kind of things happen to him. Bob sighed and held his hand down. His hair caressed his cheekbones and covered his eyes. He was bored and had no clue what the next move was. He knew that everything was a chess game to Wes Stone. Wes was the king, his wife was the queen, and his daughter was not on the board...yet, but Bob knew he was a pawn in the game the Stone's played. Frankly he didn't care all he cared about was his well-being and of course his mothers. Bob was now married with two simple kids who stayed with their mother. Bob had gotten a divorce with his wife for cheating on him and the such. The kids wanted to be with their mother, so that's where they are. Bob is a good guy and he knew it. Bob was Bob and by damn he liked it that way.

Bob stuffed his hands in his pockets as he did this his phone viberated. Bob was confused because he wondered when the hell did he got a phone. He doesn't remember this at all. Bob took out the Iphone 5 wiith a message on the screen. **'You're Welcome'~WesFuckingStone **Well by damn. He wasn't going to tun down a free gift. He didn't think anyone does. Bob went through the Iphone 5 trying to figure out how to work it. Eventually he did after wanting it to break or 'magically' disappear. Bob was thankful for all the things Wes went though for him. After he was almost killed by his wife in the pregnancy stage. Bob shuddered when the image flashed befoe him. "So glad that's over." He whispered under his breath. He looked around to see if anyone heard him. No one was out at...8 at night. He sighed some more and continued his night walk. He needed this...this...this fresh air. Away from Tiffany Stone. _**The Princess Of The Mafia.** _Tiffany, Tiffany, that Bitch. He thought. Why the hell did I have to be her fucking chauffer. This...this...The thought didn't finsih as he was standing face to face with none other than Kendall from Big Time Rush. Bob smirked, but he had gotten a better look at the boys face and saw that he was hurt.

Should I? Bob thought. Should I? He sighed and asked the question. "What's wrong?" He asked. Oh how he hated this piece of shit who was supposed to be the father of Tiffany's baby.

"Tiffany...Tiffany..." Kendall muttered. Bob's eyes grew wide and waited for the boy to finsih. "Tiffany's baby...mis...mis...mis..."

"Mis what?" Bob grew aggravted with Kendall.

"Miscarriage. Tiffany had a miscarriage." Bob froze. Miscarriage? The hell? Bob was confused. How could that happen to he? No matter how much Bob hated Tiffany and Kendall at the same time. He still had feelings like a normal person does. He had a heart. He had emotions.

"Whee is she?" Bob asked.

"Hospital." Bob and Kendall ran to the hospital as fast as they could.

When they made it to the hospital the nurse lady already knew who Kendall was and the nurse chaffuered them to Tiffany's room.

"Tiffany," Bob whispered as he enteed the room. He took his hat off to be respectful to the mother who just lost he child. Tiffany turned her head towards the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she been crying for hours.

"Bob?" She asked confused. "I thought you hated me?" She was confused afterall.

"I do." Bob stated bluntly. "But I'm human just as you ae." Bob finsihed.

"Oh, I'm glad that you came here anyway." Tiffany smiled weakly.

"I know you are." Bob was pretty confident about everything in general.

Tiffany was smiling still. Bob sure knew how to make her day even though he really wasn't trying to...seriosuly he was just being himself. Kendall was standing behind Bob while he talks to Tiffany. Bob was still a young man himself. He was after all 25 of age. Not that much older than Kendall or Tiffany. But way mauter than Kendall. Kendall still entertains children...Lame. Bob said to himself. He couldn't help the thoughts that ran threw his mind.

_**Princess Dork: I was watching Icarly today. Then it went to the best part..the commercial. The commecial started out like Bigger Than One DIrection! I WAS LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? WHOSE BIGGER THAN ONE DIRECTION?! Besides Big Time Rush like seriously how come BTR isn't as big as One Dirrection or The Wanted. Anyway then they went on like Sold out more concerts than Katy Perry I was like really anybody can sell out more concerts than Katy Perry. I'm not a hate, i just don't like her. he song Wide Awake is good, but I just don't like her...um...anyway then they was like Spongebob and Squidward on concert. I was all like SPONGEBOB YES! I LOVE HIM! Hahahaaha.**_

_**Review this random, but weird story fo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e! Thankies!**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**(Princess Dork: I know I took long enough with this and thanks all for who is reading this and stayed with me through the whole thing from beginning to end. You guys are awesome. Reviewer Appreciation Week. :) You guys are the best and there's like too many of you to name. THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!1 Virtual Cookies For All.)**_

Depressed, sad, lonely, at a loss. I just lost my child. I had a miscarriage. My mom flew me back to my hometown after she heard from Bob. I was now home and the house was quiet, boring, with nothing to do. I couldn't compose myself. I'm not happy. How can a little thing bring me this much sadness. I loved that child. It was mine. Having it for a certain amount of days. I couldn't bare with my unborn child. She/he never go a chance to see the world. Hurt was I. My heart was broken. I cried myself to sleep the first night I arrived back home. I haven't seen Kendall since the incident happened, but I could sense he was devastated as well. He was hurt just like me, but not as much as a mother who actually holds the baby for nine months, but it wasn't even nine months. Only three. I can't live with this. I sat there in the dark of the empty room staring into space. What can I do? I asked myself. I didn't have an answer, but someone had to. If not then I'll end it all. Everything will be gone. I won't remember anything at all. My dad was willing to do so and hopefully still will. My mom is against it, but whatever makes me happy. I won't remember Kendall. James. Carlos. Logan. All the good times we had. Having sex with Kendall even though that was a one time thing, but still. James asking stupid questions. My unborn child. Nothing. This was a risk I was worth taking. It was my choice no one else. I sighed deeply and stood on my shaky legs. Now all I had to do was remind myself how to walk.

I staggered down the stairs like a drunk. I made it without hurting myself. I wanted to hurt myself. Die. I wanted to die. I wanted to be dead. But that wasn't a choice right now. I actually was going to name my child K4. If the baby was a boy and if a girl well I don't really know. I was hoping for a boy anyway, but now. It's gone. I can't do anything right now. I want to forget about it all. I staggered down the basement steps to my dad study. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Who is it?" Dad asked.

"It's me." I answered. He opened the door and saw me in my pajamas. The new ones he bought. The bunny ones. "Dad are you still willing to erase my memory." My dad was taken back by the sudden question. His eyes searched mine, but found nothing at all. I could tell he didn't want to do this, but there was no other choice. I didn't want to be reminded of the loss of my unborn child that I never got to see. I didn't even get to see my baby for the last time. I held it once. That was when they had took it out of me. I cried so hard. That's all I remember. My mind was a blur after that. The funeral was that same day, I don't remember what happened there either. I was too sad all I did was cry and cry. The hurt, the pain, the everything. I want it gone. I don't want nothing to do with this memory. Nothing. I don't care if I ever see Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos ever again. I don't want the pain to eat me alive. I want to live happy. Like I was before I met Kendall. My dad watched me as the tears stung my cheeks as they came down.

It even hurt to cry. Crying was the only way out of this, the pain. It hurts. I clenched my chest and almost fell until a pair of arms caught me. Was it my dad? Has to be. I looked up and it was him. He was sad just like me. "Okay, I will erase your memory, but first at least let Kendall know." My dad, Wes Stone never liked Kendall, until recently. I nodded and he helped me back up the stairs.

Slowly I walked to the house phone to call Kendall Schimdt. I dialed the number. It rang once. Twice. "Hello?" The voice answered.

"K-Kendall?" I asked.

"What is it Tiffany?" He sounded worried.

"My memories are being erased from everything." The pause on the other end was long.

"WHY?!" he yelled. "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING THROUGH THIS TOGETHER!" I paused.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I hung up quickly and when the phone rang again. I didn't answer it. It was my choice. No one else's mine and mine alone. I wanted this so I can have peace. For me. It may be selfish, but I don't care. I can be selfish now.

It's over. I can be me again. I walked back down stairs to my dads study and the machine was already ready. I stood there for some time.

_**One Question: Should Her Memory Be Erased? Tell me what you guys think. I like to know. Review **_

_***Nadia* N.N**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**(Princess Dork: With the help of many people (Two) My decesion is made. I hope you guys like it.)**_

"Sit down in the chair Tiffany." Dad told me. I did as I was told and sat in the dingy red chair. The metal headwear was just above my head. "Are you sure?" My dad asked me. I nodded. I never be more surer than this ever. I sucked in a deep breath as my dad hooked me up to the memory thing. I waited patiently till he was finished. "Tiffany are you ready?" My dad asked again.

"Yes Dad. I'm ready." I told him. This was it. My meomory will be erased. I won't remember anything. No more pain. Nothing. No more Kendall. Do I really want to forget about Kendall and all the good times as well as the bad. I am really this selfish. Hell Yeah. I want this to be over with. Time to erase everything.

"Okay." Dad flicked some green buttons on ad turned some weird knobs. I didn't feel anything until...**ZAP!** Everything went blank. Was I dead?

* * *

(Kendall P.O.V.)

I took the next flight to chicago to stop her from getting her memory erased. She said we would go through this together and now she's getting her memory erased. I can't let her do that. James tried to stop me, but it wasn't going to work. I was now determine to go and get Tiffany and bring her over to L.A. So we can get over the bridge. How could she? I saw Carlos and Logan at the airpirt. "Guys what are you doing here?" I asked greeting them with a smile.

"Well James told us what you was going to do, so I convinced Logan and James to meet you at the airport." Carlos smiled. Carlos is the best friend anyone can have.

"So where is James?" I asked too soon. James came running up with a suitcase. Just one for James. Plan on not staying to long or going to get new clothes. I go with the best answer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He panted. "I ran for...well that doesn't matter." He stood up straight.

"The Plane To Chicago will leave in excatly ten minutes." We ran to give our ticket to the lady in uniform and off we go to the plane. We found our seats in first class and funny thing we were all sitting together. Awesome right? I think so. Carlos and Logan started doing their usual arguing and what not and James listening to his music and texting on his Iphone 5. It was a gift from a 'fan' he told us. I on the other hand was staring at the clown on the wing who was doing something silly. I imagine him following, but when my imagination started going on its own I closed the shade and sat back trying to go to sleep. I had nothing to do for ten hours. I stared at my phone and it had only been three minutes. I sighed. I looked at Carlos who was sleeping and Logan with his buds in his ears on his computer. Logan can be a nerd sometime. He's way into his character.

I dozed off after what felt like ever.

I heard music. Where in the hell was that coming from? I opened one eye lid and that was James. I opened both lids and The guys were all staring at me. I looked down to see what happened. Nothing good. No erection detection. No cum. Good. I was safe. I looked back up and they were still staring at me.

"What guys?" I asked.

"Dreaming about Tiffany?" James sang.

"Pfft no." Honestly I was thinking about Tiffany. I miss her a lot.

That smirk on James face knew what I was thinking. I didn't say anything. "If you say so." James said. He usually put up a fight. What's going on? HAVE I BEEN TRANSFERRED INTO A DIFFERENT REALM! Wait I don't read books, nevertheless looked at one. Books were something I hated. Reading and whatever else. Music was my life until I was satisfied with it. But for right now it's my life. I'm pretty suprised the paps haven't intruded in on my life as usual. I smirked to myself. That's right Tiffany's in the mafia. I wonder what it's called. The mafia that she's in. Something with an awesome name.. It has to be.

"See he's thinking about Tiffany." James grinned.

"I'm not." I tried to defend myself. It wasn't working. The guys burst out laughing. I didn''t see anything funny about me defending myself.

Ten hours later we made it to Chicago. The plane landing wasn't the best, but whocares. I'm here to see Tiffany. As soon as James was out of the plane he kissed his suitcase that was laying on the ground. "Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeedom." James kissed the suitcase some more then stood up. He made a scene.

"Really James," I laughed. Now it's my turn to laugh. This was something.

We took a cab to Tiffany's house and made it there in six minutes. How close to the airport is she? Weird.

We walked up to the door and Carlos knocked on it.

_**Princess Dork: Um...next chapter will be SO MUCH MORE BETTER! Than this. I came up with this. Not so good. **_

_**Review reviewers. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT HELP ME MAKE MY DECESION EASIER! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE TUESDAY NIGHT. Review everyone!**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

The knock on the door really caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting anyone to come for me. I mean I didn't have many friends...no friends to be more exact than a little bit. No girl likes me. I also changed my hair color again. I don't know why it's just my habit I guess. The knocks at the door continued to get louder and wouldn't go away no matter what. I skated in my socks to the front door. "Who is it?" I sang. I was home alone and decided to sing whose there the song by me Tiffany Shay Stone. Call me Shay and you are dead.

"Big Time Rush!" They said. They just came out of nowhere like that. Wow, I thought I had to actually go out to find these guys. Luckily I don't. There pudding in my hands. I got out the steak knife and put it behind my back. Lucky for me dad hides these in the weirdest places. Like right in under the couch.

I opened the door and that's where they were on my front porch. "Enter." They looked at each other confused, but finally decide to come in. I moved to the side, so they can come in. They just didn't know they came to die. Say hello Steak Knife into their chest. I mentally laughed like an insane person real talk. I need help.

"Tiffany, so...?" The blonde guy started. Why the hell is he talking to me. He stood up and sat on the opposite end of the couch as I. "Did you erase your memories yet? Or am I early, so I can talk you out of it?" WOW. What the hell? How does he know my name? The other three were waiting for my answer. I stood up automatically.

"How the hell you know my name?" I yelled at the blond one. The others looked taken aback like the blond one.

"It's me Kendall. You was pregnant with my child, but then you had a miscarriage." My eyes bulged at the lies this guy named Kendall was telling me.

"LIES! I would never." I spat at him. The other three sneaked out like ninjas. Why? But their smart.

"I would never lie to you." He pleaded with me. "I love you and you love me." He continued with the lies. How could he? I don't even know this fool. I might have to go ninja on the sap.

"Look here Kendall or whatever your face is, but I don't date blonds and I hate you guys." I told him. "I have to kill you. That's what this steak knife is for." I showed him my weapon. He rolled his eyes.

"You said that before already." I was shocked. How...I...What?

"Huh? Already? You're still living though." I asked/said. He was more confused than when he came here.

"Tiffany, me and you were a couple. You even came on set with me." He must have me mixed up with some else.

"Look here blond guy, I never met you in my life." I told him. I thought I was crazy, but this guy was something else. What the fuck? How does he know me.

"I know all you're secrets and you know mine."

"Name them." I told him and that's exactly what he did. He told all my secrets. How did he know? I was scared. Who was this guy.

"You even killed Lorenzo." He told me.

"No...I...haven't...my dad..." Wes Stone my dad had walked in with a goof ass smile in his face. He saw Kendall and told him to meet him in the kitchen. Kendall stood up and followed him there. I was left standing confused and wondering how he knew so much about me. never even met these people before. How? Who does he work for? I wondered and wondered.

Was my life at stake now? Did I have to run away from my home my life, but when he was talking something fuzzy came for a second and then left that same instance. My head was spinning, I can't kill someone that knows so much about me and I don't even know them. I'll be over thinking for the hell of it. I don't want that at all. I was truly scared.

I'm not one to scare easily. At all. The blond guy was still in the kitchen with my dad they were talking for a long time. How annoying. It can't be that important. I sat back on the couch racking my brain for any clues to how I know this guy. Nothing came back and neither did his friends. My head hurt like hell. What the fuck is going on? I need some information and soon.

_**Princess Dork: Hello, Missed Me? It's been how long my wonderful readers. Did I mention how awesome you guys really are...Not to mention...AWESOME STICKERS! Stickers are sticky.**_

_**Guess What? I updated.**_

_**Review for me...or Bob...**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

_**(Introducing a new character. I don't own new character.)**_

"Get it Kendall." Wes said to me in the kitchen. I was wondering what the hell was going on. He took me in the kitchen and all he said was 'get it.' What the hell was I supposed to get? I'm more confused than a little bit. Wes has completley lost his mind.

"Sir, what am I supposed to get?" I asked him unsure of what else to say to that comment. We been standing in the kitchen for thirty minutes and that's what he says. 'Get it.' No I don't get it frankly and I guess I never will goodness. Wes stood there for a minute so I repeated myself. I see where Tiffany gets it from. Slow as hell.

"Oh right," He rubbed the nape of his neck. "I had erased Tiffany's memory." My mouth dropped open. What. The. Fuck.

"Why?" I blurted out. Wes stood there with a straight face on. Good poker face. "She said we can work this out together." I told him. He seemed unfazed by my words.

"She couldn't take it Kendall." Wes said. "She couldn't handle it." Wes said sitting in the chair next to him. I stared at him. I couldn't believe my ears.

"That's fucking selfish." It just came out like that. I was dead. I was sure of it. Wes is going to kill me and he might have Tiffany do so.

"Kendall. I know." He told me hanging his head down. "We started back over." Wes finsihed.

"How far did you erase her memory to?" I asked mimcking Wes. The chair part. I couldn't...she...unfair.

"I erased all of her memory concernign you, your friends, everything when she met you." He told me staring into my eyes. I could see he was as hurt as I was. He didn't want to do it, but...it was her choice.

"So she's back to when she had to kill us..." Hopefully he didn't catch the crack in my voice. I pulled the beanie over my face and held my head down between my legs. I wanted to cry. Tiffany...is a bitch. She lied and said what she did.

"Kendall," Wes put his hand on my back. "I know this might be difficult, but you have to make her fall for you all over again. It won't be the same I understand that, but you have to at least try to make her fall in love and or get her memories back or both. Me and the wife will do our best here." Wes paused. I guess waiting for my reactions. When he see I wasn't giving any he continued. "This Tiffany is still the same Tiffany that you know and love. It shouldn't be that hard to get her to fall in love with you. She still is a sucker for love still." Wes chuckled to himself mostly. I pulled the beanie off my face and stared at him.

"Really?" I asked Wes staring up at him. He nodded.

"Yep just do what you do best." His smile faded slowly, but eventually it turned into a frown. "Hurt her again and I will kill you for real this time. Just you not her friends you only. I promise you will die if her heart is broken once again by you." He held his fist close to my head. "And don't roll your eyes at her when she holds the steak knife to your face again. That was just rude." Wes grinned a sneaky grin. What the hell was he planning?

"Yes, sir." I told him. "I will not hurt your daughters feeling nor will I break her heart." I promised the father of the girl that will fall in love with me...again. For the second time. I sighed.

"It's gonna be hard for you, but like I said we'll do our part here as well." Wes slammed his hand on my back. Ow. That was too hard. I almost fell off the chair. I stood up to be in front of Wes.

"Yes, sir. I know." I told him. "I'm ready for whatever is thrown at me."

"That's the spirit." Wes told me and walked out the kitchen. I followed him and there she was...Katelyn Tarver. What the hell was she doing here. How the helll did she get in this story in the first place? Stupid author.

"He Kendall." Katelyn waved. Oh oh oh. Weird. "Tiffany inivited me here." She smiled sitting down next to my girlfriend that really doesn't know that I'm her boyfriend for multiple reasons. Well one...or..whatever.

"Katelyn why are you here?" I asked looking at Wes for some help, but he was nowhere to be found. Oh hot damn.

"I told you Tiffany invited me here." She said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm her...um...she lost her memories." I should I tell her that I'm Tiffany's boyfriend? How awkward is this.

"Did you know I'm her cousin?" Katelyn said to me. Cause we used to date doens't mean anything to me at all, but the cousin part. Yeah that wasn't cool at all. Which means her mom is the Aunt of Katelyn. Shit. Katelyn smiled evilly. That wasn't a good sign. I take.

"Oh really wow." I faked it. "Didn't know at all." I said. "Hey Tiffany can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" Her sarcasm. I missed that. She followed me into her own kitchen.

"Still don't know who I am?" I asked more like whispered.

"Hey how long are you guys going to be in there?" Katelyn asked for the living room area. Damn her.

"Not long." I replied to her. Not long at all. I sighed a heavy sigh.

"Kiss and get your memory back already." We both looked at the cabinets below the sink and out popped Wes. He scared the shit out me. Damn. Where does he hide? Does that mean.. he saw me and Tiffany in the cabin...before the whole Lorenzo thing...I hope not that would be hella creepy. I shivered.

"Dad buzz off. Got talk to Katelyn." Tiffany told him.

"Uh..no. I fucking hate that bitch." Wes said still in the cabinets. How can he fit in there? The guy is like super tall and lean...he has lots of muslce. Just saying.

"Kendall kiss her already." Wes replied.

"But your here still." I told him.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

"No." I told him.

"Then I'm not here." Wow that is smart. I never really thought about it like that way. Tiffany shook her head at the conversation.

"Seriously?" Tiffany asked. "I'm going to talk to Katelyn." She left out the kitchen and back to Katelyn. Oh wowzers. What the hell?

"So you and Katelyn?" Wes asked from the depths of the cabinet.

"Yeah." I sighed. "How sad is that?" I asked.

"Very, she's fucking ugly and a bitch." Wes said bluntly. I could hear him laughing in the cabinets. "When she leaves I come out. Unless my wife comes home and forces me out." He's smart. I never knew.

_**Princess Dork: OMG should I keep Katelyn Tarver in this story? Better off known as Jo Taylor? I'm thinking I should. What do you guys think. I'll like to know, but be warned Katelyn will be in the way of Tiffany and Kendall and she will be defentiley Jealous of the two once Tiffany gets her memory back...Anyway...Tell me what you guys think. I'll like to know since I got like one review last chapter...and should I put a poll up? **_

_**I can't wait for the new BTR tonight, I love James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logie Bear. They are extremely hot, but James is mine. Just putting that out there. **_

_**I'm watching Powerpuff girls xD lol. **_

_**Review awesome people. Yoou are truly truly awesome the best reviewers ever, so please review.**_

_**P.S. I will be working on this story more often than my others, I'm really into this one, so if I don''t update my others you all know why..well the ones that actually read my stories. **_

_**Did I mention you guys are awesome and I love you guys...**_

_**Take A Cookie! xD**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

"Pay attention." Katelyn snapped her fingers in my face. I feel like I know that blond boy from somewhere, but where. My head was swimming with possibilities. "Tiffany!?" I turned to look at Katelyn.

"What?" I asked bored.

"You been staring at that door since Kendall left." My cheeks fired up. Oh shit. I must be...no I can't. I don't...but I do...I need help...maybe his help, but how? All these questions, but one actually coming forth and actually making sense. Have dad erased my memories? If so why? Katelyn was now saying something weird. God she's annoying as hell. What the fuck? Why the hell is she even here? Who invited her? I miss my mom. She siad she was going out for milk and now I haven't seen her since twenty minutes ago. Maybe she got other things. I thought about all the possible combinations when the door flew open and in came a tall boy with a mask, another boy not much taller, and a short one. Um...what the hell? I stared at katelyn and her mouth was hanging open. I stared back up and they were right in front of me. "Hi..." I waved. Just when I did they grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out. "Tell my mom I went out. Okay?" I told Katelyn who nodded her head.

They took me to the weirdest place. It look like a set where you do shows or something. I looked around and saw the blond guy coming out looking surprised as I was. Yeah he didn't put them up to this. Most likely they did this on their own. who are they? The mask was still on their face as they ran away. The short one tripped over the wire as they tried to hop over things like a ninja. they came back to help him up and off they were. Ninja style. Gangnam Style. Harry Styles.

"I was gonna ask, but I already know." The blond smiled at the empty space that his friends were. I say friends because he act like he knows them. Boys. I swear. Hard to understand.

"Um..where am I?" I asked him looking around.

"At the set up for the show." I didn't say anything. It was uncomfortable being around him. My heart was beating fast. I didn't understand it, but it was. I was feeling hot as hell. Like a bitch in heat. A dog. I'm talking about a dog, not an actual bitch. I stared at the blond guy who was now standing right in front of me. Dokie Dokie Dokie. My heart went. faster and faster my heart was going. I turned around and walked to the furthest part of the set away from this guy. I sighed with relief as I was in the...park it looked like.

"Awkward." The blond scratched his head.

"Yeah heh." I smiled weakly at him.

_**Princess Dork: Hey it's P Drizzy with my new chapter out. Yeah I had writers block...and I still do. So if this sucks it's a filler if not it's part of the story, but if it sucks. It's not my fault, I had writers block and I'm sleep deprived. I have been up since August 5th with no sleep at night. So wait and stay with me on the story. Right now this is my main priority right here. If I can't update soon, you all should know that I probably didn't feel like it, out of town, doing something totally different or going through some things that most of you or all of you don't care about and probably wondering why the hell are you writing this shit. I love you too is my reply even if I don't have any idea who you are. Most likely I don't know who you are...so yeah...OMG HARRY every one is telling him not to cut his hair, but I'm with Harry if he wants to cut his hair let him. It's his not anyone else's. Just throwing that out there.**_

_**And this: LEAVE ONE DIRECTION HARRY EDWARD STYLES ALONE! You people have no idea who he is or what he been through. Ya'll just a bunch of hating ass bitches who need to get ya'll life straight. Before you go judging someone else take a walk in there shoes to see what their life has been like and if not back the fuck off. You don't know him. And leave Justin Bieber alone too, so fucking what he's fucking famous. Because of Usher so fucking what? who gives a damn. When you're opinions start to get out of hand it can really hurt another person feelings. Think before you speak. If you don't like the music don't listen to it, same goes for One Direction, The Wanted and many others. SO what who cares. Before you say something mean think about the other feelings. Bullying another is not okay and it is not acceptable. Back off or get a fucking life matter of fact do both. I'm sick of hearing rumors and shit about these celebs like the other day how people was saying John Cena was dead. If he was dead would he have been on WWE last night or was that his ghost? Stop putting death on other people not cool and stop with the threats people actually cut themselves cause of people like you in the world.**_

_**If you're not none of these people you are terrific and help others who are being hurt mentally, physically and emotionally. **_

_**With that said: Please Review**_

_**Brought to you by Princess Dork**_

_**For Viewers Like You**_

_**Thank You **_

_**Ha!**_

_**Just Review**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31 **_

_**Kendall P.O.V.**_

Things just gotten more awkward than they already where. I mean she had no idea what was going on. The guys kidnapped her to bring her to me? I must have been talking about her for such a long times that the guys seemed to have gotten annoyed and went after her. Now here she is. The girl I been dreaming about. The love of my life. The one I want to spend my life with. Before I knew what I was doing I kissed her on the lips. her eyes went wide and she pushed me away. Too soon it seemed. I looked at the ground not wanting to look up to see right into her emotionless eyes. Those eyes I feel in love with. All that time I could have been there for her and our unborn child that never gotten a chance. All that stress I put on her, All that unnecessary pain I caused her. All that emotional heartbreak that never should have happened. I was the douche in the relationship. I was the bad guy the villain the idiot. I was the one who pretty much ruined our whole relationship. It was me not her. She gave me the second, third chance. She took me back knowing the emotional break I would cause her. It didn't have to be like this. Our child could have been more if it wasn't for me causing the stress on poor Tiffany. I don't blame her for getting her memories erased, I blame myself I could have stopped it entirely. This wouldn't have happened.

"Um...guy?" She...said staring at me in confusion. I glanced at her for a minute, but my gaze wouldn't go down. I had a guilty conscience. It was all my fault. "What are you mumbling about?" She asked.

"Oh how I fucked up my relationship with you and never can get it back." I told her honestly. Why couldn't I be honest in the first place. She smiled at me. Why smile?

"That's funny. I was thinking about who the hell are you?" She said with a smile on her face. That's not creepy at all. I sighed deeply and stared at her. Oh how I missed her sarcasm, and her violent behavior and almost everything about her except the killing me part for no obvious reason that I know of currently besides the ones I already named. Interesting. I put my hand on my chin and stared at the sky thinking about what to do next.

"Damn you!" A yell came from the bush. Tiffany and I both looked that way to see James pop out of the bush.

"Did I ruin something?" James smile.

"Yes you did." Carlos told him. Tiffany was paying attention to Carlos all too closely. I can actually see the little hearts in her eyes. Don't tell me she's falling in love with Carlos.

**_Dun Dun Dun!_**

**_Princess Dork: I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Hey I'm back I updated! Now rememebr since I'm back updates will be more often. Lets say tomorrow night before Survivor starts. I will be on Twitter... BunnySapphire_**

**_Yep that's my real pic if anyones wondering. I hope not! Anyway_**

**_REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN WHAT A MONTH OMGEE 1DEE LIAM! I'm obsessed...CUPCAKES!_**


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32 Recap**_

**-**Mission: Kill Big Time Rush

-Met Big Time Rush Had No Idea

-Fell In Love With Kendall

-Dad Had A Fit

-Dad doesn't like Kendall

-Wanted to finish the job himself

-Wes Stone is wanted for several things

-Mom is a whore

-Had sex in James Cabin with Kendall

-Had a baby lost it

-Lost memories

-very dysfunctional

-Is a mental case

-Is very random...

-Kendall and Tiffany broke up more than normal

-Dad started to like Kendall

-Katleyn Tarver came

-Katelyn Tarver used to date Kendall

-Tiffany has none of memories

-Is a serious problem

-needs help

-Kendall left her when she was pregnant

-She followed Kendall to kill him for being a dead beat

-Bob is awesome

Bob is the best

-Bob had a chapter about himself

-How cool is Bob?

-You all reviewed

-That has stopped now (just saying)

-Tiffany is selfish

-*More To Come* Soon*

_**Princess Dork: I am thinking about to change my name to Bunny Sapphire. Yes? No? Review? Please and thank you. Cookie? Stewie? Billy? Purple? REVIEW!**_

_**Review...Hows the recap makes sense...it's not in that order.**_

REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL!

~Queen Dork~Princess Dork~Hi I'm Sponge Bob~That was...1...2..3...OMG THAT WAS FOUR WORDS~ Help he's going to kick my butt~I Love The Young People~

LOL

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAY~ ...One Direction Harry Styles Gangnam Style! I just got that.:D Liam Payne House Of Payne Niall Horan...Louis T...Mr.T Zayn Malik...Yeah I got nothing.

Big Time Rush: James M, Kendall S, Logan H, Carlos P. J...Confused..Me too

TINKERBELL! NEVERLAND! Peter Pan is dead...Wendy did it...Random...?

REVIEW!

THANK YOUZ

ARE RECAPS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT?~


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Since I'm Nice And All.**

The Latino called Carlos was looking mighty fine to me. I never thought I would be following for a Latino not to mention one who was in a boy band. My heart pounded nonstop. "Hey...um...sorry..." Carlos said with a nervous smile on his face. He stared at me and we made eye contact for seventeen whole minutes. Kendall broke his stare from my mine by saying some words to make Carlos and the other one leave. I felt sad a little bit. Why is this happening to me? Does it happen to others? pondered, but didn't realize that was saying some words to me now.

"Tiffany," I stared at Kendall he looked sad for some reason or another. Why does he look sad?

"What?" I asked wondering why he's sad.

"You was going to have my baby, even though you was pissed at me." Kendall said sadly. don't remember any of that happening. Why is he still lying to me? Before I could think of something witty to say, but Kendall had once again kissed me and this time I let him. Why? I will never know why I had let Kendall of all people kiss me. I put my arms around Kendall and deepen the kiss. What was wrong with me? The kiss continued until Katelyn came and cleared her throat. Why the fuck I actually enjoyed that kiss.

"Tiffany and Kendall." She said all nasty. I shrugged and turned the other cheek. Kendall did the same. We left her standing there looking stupid. Apparently I didn't know she was going to follow me.

Kendall apparently as well was tired as hell of her.

"Why don't you go away." Kendall sighed.

~Xx~xX~xx~XX~X~x~x~X~X~x~K~E~N~D~A~L~L~

I woke up to the t.v. Big Time Rush was on. It was all a dream. I looked at my stomach...and that was no dream. I was pregnant and my head was on something soft. I stared up and Kendall was asleep as well. He look so peaceful. I sat up close to Kendall. I touched his face. So Soft. I thought. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Which made him stir. I acted like I'm watching t.v. in case he woke up. "Hey Tiffany." He rubbed his eyes and hugged me tightly. "Sleep well?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Did You?" I asked. He just laughed it off. So he did then?.

"I slept wonderful." He paused. "Because I was next to you."

"Cheesy ass fucker." I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "That Chris Brown song." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"I didn't think..."

"I know you never do." He pushed me gently. So it was just a dream. Thank God.

"I love you." I kissed Kendall. "I'm glad we met." I said on his lips before continuing the kiss.

_**Bunny Sapphire a.k.a Princess Dork: How do you all like that twist in the story? It's really short...**_

_**Happy Turkey Day Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble. Someone was dressed as a Turkey today. Funny. **_

_**I'm listening to The Wanted's Album Battleground :D**_

_**Who says I can't be a Rusher, Directioner, and The Wanted all at the same time! Love each other.**_

_**Don't hate!**_

_**#No Hate. I support that!**_

_**#Pikachu-BOSS**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

"What's wrong babe?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"I can't say I love you?" I asked him.

"You usually don't." He flat out said. No he didn't. I stood up off the couch and woddled to the kitchen. I was pretty hungry...well the baby anyway.

"Tiffany." He followed me to the kitchen. "I just wanted to know that's all." I turned around slowly...I'm big.

"I just wanted to say it. Because it's true." I told Kendall placing my hand on his left cheek. "If there have to be a reason as to say what I say, then how could you call it love?" I asked him staring into those amazing green eyes.

"Are you reading that sign behind me."

"hahaha well..um...yes." I said removing my hand. "It was good for a monet tho."

"It was, but I saw that before I came in here." My face dropped. He could see right through me and that's why I love him.

After I fixed breakfast and what not. I remembred something Carlos was saying about something.

"Kendall call Carlos. I think he wanted to talk to you about something that is nothing." Kendall stared at me as I picked up the dishes and left overs off the table.

"Did he say why?" He asked. I shrugged. I honestly don;t remember. Like when Kendall moved into my parents house. I shrugge that off as well. "So have to call him?" Kendall called from the living room.

"That will be nice." I told him. I started on the dishes grapping the soap and this blue towel and started on the dishes, My mind couldn't help, but wonder to the dream I had last night. How could that psosibly be a dream? It felt so real. I remembered everything every single fact all the details and the most important part...was Kendall. I didn't have no memory of Kendall. Is it telling me something. I didn't want to think about this anymore, but I had no choice in the matter. I needed answers. And what better answers than from your mother. I was going to wait for her then I will pounce her ith questions.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around me. "Yes Kendall." I smiled into his neck.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"How long we been together." He counted on his fingers. "Excatly." He laughed and tirled me around to face him.

"You seemed to be in deep thought." He was serious now.

"Did I?" I shrugged. :I had a weird dream last night." I told him looking at him. He didn't say anything for awhile.

"Yeah." Came his response. "Tell me about it." I told him every little detail that happened in my dream and his face turned from really to confused at the end he was still confused.

"Interesting." I swhat he said. "You;re still in the dream." He did a spooky laugh.

"I'm seriosu." I smacked him on the face.

"Ow. Okay. I don;t know what it means." He shrugged. "Maybe its telling you something." I looked at him. He's right..."Or maybe it's telling the future." He was serious. I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"Oh Kendall please. I will never forget you." I kissed him. He was still not convinced.

"We'll see." Was what he said and left the kitchen. What...the... maybe I shouldn't have told him. I was feeling pretty guilty about the whole thing. I love Kendall and wouldn;t do anything to hurt him, but then again...I really don;t know what I ill do...

"THE PHONE!" Kendall yelled like a kid. I walked to where he was. He was holding the phone out to me. I'm glad he took me out of my thoughts. It was intenese, but i needed to get this off my chest.

"Who is it? I mouthed to Kendall.

"Doctor Phil." He cracked a grin. I ignored him.

"Hello," I greeted the caller.

"Ms. Stone." I paused. Who is this?

"Yes. You're father is in custody." The person on the other line said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Um...Why?" Was all I came up ith. Kendall was staring at me with those intense green eyes. Man this guy as sexy. He knew that.

"Because he stole something from us that is very precious." The person said harshly.

"ell I'm sorry..."

You will bring it here before the night is done...So like 5:30 when the sun is barely coming up. If it's not here by then, i will KILL HIM!" He hung up. I stood there feeling weird. I didn;t know what it was, but I had a pretty strong feeling. The phine rang again. I picked it up before Kendall could. "Hello?" I answered,

"I forgot to mention this," He whispered. "but it's a sapphire necklace with a gold brim and diamond shaped stars around it." My eyes bulged. "Bring i by the navy dock. You know where it is." With that he hung up again. The necklace...that was...how long did...

"Tiffany what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"My dad is being held hostage." I told him.

"YOu need some help." I shook my head even though it wasn;t a question.

"I have to do this on my own."

"You're pregnant." He said.

"Duh." I told him and walked up the stairs searching through my moms things. I serched in her jewlery box and it was right there.

Taken 3

I took it out the box carefully not replacing it with anything. Then I ran back downstairs...I heaved at the end of it. It was gross. Kendall cleanded up and demanded that he comes with me. I gave in quickly because I didn't have time. It was already 12 am. I needed to find that navy dock. Kendall sped down the streets to the downtown area. He drove endlessy finding the stupid navy dock. Finally after thirty mintues he found it. I hoped on Kendall's back who raced to the dock to give them this piece of shit necklace It was ugly.

"Well well well." The guy said. "nnic to meet you. I'm Larenzo twin brother." He smirked. Man he was ust as ugly as Larenzo. I know I killed the guy. It was plasteredall over the t.v.

"Where's my father?"

"Where's the necklace?"

"I have to make sure my dad's okay first." I told the borther of the guy I had killed who still haven't given us a name.

"Fine." He sneered. "Follow me." Kendall and I followed him to the darkest place on the dock.

"How will I know where he is dip shit?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Here's a fucking flashlight." He threw it and Kendall caught it. I almost forgot Kendall came with me.

"Don;t be yelling at my woman." Kendall stepped in. I'm his woman? Wow. Didn;t know that. I turned the flashlight on and put it on the spot where there was a man who looked like he had gotten beat up and kicked numerous of times. I walked up a lot closer.

"DAD!" I screamed. "What..." I mmade up my mind that Larenzo brother will die a sad death.

"Give me the diamond." He said.

"What diamond?" I asked.

"Oh that's from blood diamond. Give it to me." I threw it at his face and started to untie my dad.

"Kendall help." He did. He carried him to the car where he was ut in the backseat. We couldn;t take him to a normal hospital, so we toomk him to the mafia one.

**Bunny Sapphire: Hello people from around the world and creatures of the night. How are ya? Awesome that's wonderufl. Wonderful wonderful.**

**":P" **

**This has been a Bunny Sapphire Production**

**The stories almost over. I will end this story shortly. **

**Don;t cry. It's okay. **

**There will be no sequel to this...I'm still working on my other sequels for different stories. Brain freez on those. I deleted the other..I was going in a different direction than most. **

**ANyway...**

**Review people and creatures.**


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

_**We all remember Bob? guess what? He's back with a brand new story and a different experience than the last time we last saw him he was doing other things.**_

_**Bob's Day Out.**_

Bob was just an average man who gotten sucked into the world of the mafia. He never understood why he even decided to become his annoying ass daughter's butler. He could have gotten the treatment his mother needed on his own. Couldn't he? Bob was complicated. e found that out as he been trapped a butler to serve the Wes daughter. He hated Tiffany as much as he hated Wes, but not more than Tiffany's mother. She was just plain hateful to Bob's mother. Enough about that. Bob has been kidnapped by a strange looking guy. He claims he have the information that Bob needs. Bob never knew he needed information. Nice way to spend a day off. Bob thought sarcastically to himself. He was going to die by the hands of a creeper. That's how is is. Bob thought. Bob tried to stifle his laughter, but the guards had heard him which was no help. They had hit Bob with a bat and one of them whacked him a chain across his back. That had hurt, but Bob showed no emotion of being in pain. He smirked though which earned another chain to the back.

Another guy burned Bob with the end of the cigar he held. How did poor Bob get into this mess...That's right he beat the shit out of their leader for putting the moves on him. Bob smirked once more before being whipped with a wire. Bob cringed this time in pain. That whip had hurt like fuck. Pain was not a factor. Bob thought. Pain Pain Pain. Ran through Bob's veins. All this pain was going to be the end of him. These goons were willing to kill Bob if they could. Bob wanted them to kill him If he was going through all this physical pain why don't they just kill him for all it's worth.

"Didn't like that?" One of the many goons smiled at Bob. Bob didn't respond.

"No response huh?" The goon whipped Bob again, but this time he didn't cringe he just let himself get whipped by the wire.

"This guy..." The goon started, but soon faded out of ear shot. Bob was there alone on the stool. He was lifeless. Almost dead if one might say. Bob wasn't surprised that no one came for him. He didn't care either. He was going to die one day, so why not tonight..or today...He never did like Tiffany and told her countless times, but his wife was the one he will truly miss along with the unborn child she bears. He wish he could see the baby boy/girl. That will complete him.

The whips and chains were back again and this time they were determine to kill him since they had orders to, but no use of a gun was allowed. The chains crashed with his skin in such a harsh way that even a dog would be able to take it. The wires whipped against his already beaten skin even harder. Bob was going to die. One of the goons wrapped a wire around his neck while the others continue on with the beating.

The last whip was the last one Bob could handle.

_**Bunny Sapphire: An Update. Poor Bob.**_

_**Review if you want.**_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

"Tiffany?" Kendall yelled as he ran down the hallway. "TIFFANY!" He yelled. Where was she? He thought. She couldn't have gotten far. Kendall raced through the never ending halls of this old brick building that he followed three guys and Tiffany in here. He was sneaky, but not good with how fast everything was going. It felt like yesterday when he and Tiffany was sitting on the couch and that one day when they were helping someone out. But in fact Kendall had lost track of all the dates and now he was screwed. Tiffany was his true love. Even if it did take him forever to notice it. Lately Kendall been noticing a lot more. Like How his friends were acting weird when they were together and how Tiffany's parent switched into Bitch Mode every time Kendall was around. Uncool was the word for them. Kendall was never one to be suspicious, but things has been weird.

Kendall paused in front of a door that says enter. He did and fell in a pool of something gooey and slimy He tried to reach for something anything that was in his reach, but nothing. Was he going to die like this? He thought a little to sudden. He felt the rim of whatever he was in. Using the rim he pushed himself out and landed...He wished the lights were on, so he can know what the hell he was in. It would have been better. Kendall thought. Kendall ran smacked dab in a door. "Son Of A Bitch."

"Using vulgar words gets you nowhere, yet everywhere." A grown ass man said. His voice was gruff and sounded old, so Kendall figured why not. The old man grabbed Kendall's arm and twisted it to his back. Kendall screamed in pain. He never felt this hurt since...well never...This is his first time being in 'PHYSICAL PAIN' never again does he ever want to experience this awful pain. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. Why in the hell didn't they turn on the lights He heard a knock come from somewhere and he felt himself fall to the ground in pain. The pain that throbbed on the side of his head. What the hell was that? He wondered. "Blindfold this little bitch." some guy said with a dark chuckle.

'Damn it.' Kendall cursed under his breath. Apparently they had heard him. One of the guys gave him a kick right in the guts, "Hey you can't take all the fun Chuck." The dumb one said.

"Stupid you weren't supposed to say my name." The one named Chuck sighed.

"He doesn't know that you're last name is Tedley." Kendall liked this guy he was just as hell. Chuck Tedley. Kendall snickered to himself. Only if he could see his face...then Kendall will...what...? Kendall never imagined this to happen like on t.v so he didn't come up with the final plan. Kendall sighed in defeat. He can't do nothing. He blindfold, but his hands are free...Spoke to soon.

"TIE HIS HANDS UP!" Chuck Tedley yelled.

"Fine Fine." The dumb mumbled. Kendall spoke to soon and his hands and feet were tied up. How painful. Kendall thought. The rope didn't feel like rope, but instead it felt like steel. Steel that was going deeper into his skin. This was going to leave a mark. Kendall thought to himself. Why is he talking to himself? Kendall sighed.

"Well we won't tell him that this was part of Wes stone's plan and that Tiffany is unharmed." The dumb one laughed. Chuck slapped him upside the head.

"Hey stupid too much info."

"And we won't tell him that Tiffany has no idea that we are going to kill him, so when we do kill him Wes is going to say that it was a plane crash." Chuck and the dumb one laugh. Chuck stopped laughing realizing that the idiot told the whole plan, but oh well he was tied up.

"Stupid shut up will ya?" Chuck commanded.

"My name isn;t stupid stupid, it's Mario Tedley." He paused. "And I'm telling mom." He said folding his arms.

"Stupid...Mom's been dead for THREE YEARS!" Mario paused in his thought.

"Oh." Chuck slapped Mario on the face with the back of his hands.

"Lets get this shit finished." Chuck ordered.

Mario and Chuck lifted a fully aware Kendall into the back of the truck.

_**Bunny Sapphire: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOH Kendall you dork.**_

_**Does anyone know if they will be making a new BTR? Just wondering...**_

_**THE STORY IS ALIVE!**_

_**The last chapter is coming up soon...so yeah**_

_**Review...**_


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 (Last Chapter)**

Tiffany woke up from a terrible dream where Kendall was going to die by the hands of her father while she was tied up. She looked around to find out it's true. She cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She managed to choke out. She was scared of what they might do to her husband. They...well she was planning on marrying Kendall. Her heart and his was some how connected. She loved him.

"Shut up Bitch!" Some random ass guy shouted at her. Who the...A bag was put on her face before she could finish her next words.

"Don't talk to her like that dumb ass." Shouted her father. he must have came in the room. "Take that bag off her face." He barked the order. Why? She asked herself. She wished she never fell in love with Kendall then none of this would be happening to him. Sometimes she even wished she was never in the mafia. It really honestly scared her. She never thought her dad would actually set out to kill Kendall. She thought they were actually getting along. She sniffled as her dad slapped her with full force. it hurt so bad she didn't even know what to do. The people around her snickered at her. She hated her dad minions. She hated the fact that he used her and even worse her mother was not her real mother. her actual mother died trying to run away from Wes Stone. The Mafia leader. Tiffany could understand that, but she knew one thing. Kendall was not going to be in her...their babies life anymore. She lowered her head.

"Aw poor Tiffany." The sarcasm her dad used pissed her off even more. She hated his fucking guts. The Bitch. She will make him pay. Wes made his only daughter watch as Kendall was about to get his head snapped off his neck. She couldn't possibly watch that. The love of her life dying while she watches him...tied up..and pregnant. What if her mother was here. She missed her even though she had nothing to go off of how she looked or anything. She couldn't do this alone. She needed help. But the rest of the other guys of the band was nowhere in the states at all. She sighed which her father thought she deserved another smack on the face. Her father...She scoffed at the idea.

"Kendall will die. And then so will you. I will raise that child to be the world's leader. Naturally." He smiled to his self. "He will never know who his mother is. Just like you." He smirked. She never thought...She spat in his face. He backed up wiping the saliva away. He scoffed.

"You're still tied up." He grinned like a evil villain. She hated it.. and him more than anything in the world right now. Her man was about to die in her eyes.

* * *

**Kendall P.O.V**

He watched Tiffany as she squirmed and spat in her fathers face. Then he noticed something else. Realization. She must have found something out. he thought. he continued to watch her...What else he could he do. he was trapped. Tied up. hung by his neck with some type of wool rope. The rope was already cutting into him which was bad. Could he ever see his child? he thought. He smiled a sad smile to his self cause he knew he would never see his beloved baby mama or baby ever in this life time. Maybe the next. he guessed. He watched as Tiffany's mouth moved quickly. She must be angry judging by the frown lines in her face...then he new, The idiot behind him was still waiting for the orders to let it drop. Wes wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Man Wes hurry up." Whispered the person of the brother from before. Kendall forgot his name..not caring either way. Kendall had no regrets about meeting Tiffany and finding love with her. He truly loved her. He didn't know how much until now. All the shit he caused. The problems that were started. He loved it all. Kendall was content with what his life had. He had never been happy before til now. Yep Kendall was able to die peacefully. He adjusted his gaze back to Tiffany. She was getting smacked around by her father. Her brownish hair flying around all over the place. Kendall was glad she dyed it back to it's original color. Even though he asked her to. She did it without a problem. He tilted his head to get comfortable with the rope tightly around his neck. How painful. Wes suddenly turned his gaze towards Kendall. He smiled a wicked smile. How evil Kendall thought. He just stared at Kendall nothing seemed more scary than Wes gaze on him. He shivered.

"Now." The minion mouthed to his Boss.

Wes nodded.

Suddenly Kendall's body jerked down.

Tiffany froze her mouth wide open.

The Kendall went still.

Tiffany let out an ear shattering scream. "Kendall." She whimpered. "Kendall." She couldn't stop the tears. Kendall couldn't be gone. She wasn't excepting it. Then everything went black.

Wes stood over his daughter feeling like he did something wrong. He never felt this feeling..well when his first wife left him and now for his daughter. He should have known this would break her, but he didn't care. That's what he told himself. Over and over again. Wes touched his daughter soft hair and fell to the floor after telling his minions to leave. He wanted to be alone. He felt stupid. Never had he expected his daughter to have true feelings for this guy.

This guy...Kendall..._Her Kendall_. The love of her life. She did love him.

* * *

Six days after Kendalls death Wes held the funeral for him. Tiffany was pissed and sad, but most of all she could never forgive her father. James, Carlos, and Logan was there as well as Kendall's parent and his brothers. All feeling the same loneliness in their hearts. Kendall was missing. Tiffany felt alone all over again.

After the funeral...Tiffany fled the country while she was pregnant. She didn't ;eave any contact information at all. She just left.

_**Bunny Sapphire: So guys...um...how was it...? Tell me. I finally updated this story, but with a sad ending. Don't hate me. I love Kendall. Reviews will be nice.**_


End file.
